Misplaced
by ScarletsAngel
Summary: Everyone knows the Survivors, their past, lives and even some deaths. But some characters where overlooked, even though they are just as interesting. Better than it sounds will include action later on! Chapt 16 up now and its a chapter for Laura!
1. I will keep you safe I promise

**Right first author comment, try not to screw up.**

**Everyone knows the losties, their stories their lives and sometimes deaths (lots recently, Damn!)**

**but some characters where overlooked, even though their lives where just as interesting  
**

**if not more!**

**PS READ AND ENJOY **

**Misplaced **

She stood there, on the golden sand, looking out at the sapphire sea, slowly lapping against the shore.

Her hazel eyes stared aimlessly into the distance, eyes which usually held a sparkle and a glimmer of a smile, where filled with fear, frustration and where now holding back the tears.

"HELP ME" someone shouted from behind "PLEASE, I NEED HELP!"

The dream world around her shattered, brought back to earth she turned around to see the desolation and despair around her.

The plane was in pieces, scattered everywhere, fires burned whatever was left in the wreckage, and there where people screaming for help all around.

"Please, it's not working"

It was a young man, maybe in his twenties, trying to perform mouth to mouth on a young woman.

She was about to go help but stopped in her tracks when another man, older but she didn't know how much by, ran up to him and started to resuscitate her. It worked she started to stir, followed by a lot of coughing and spluttering.

Satisfied the woman was ok she turned to start walking away, when an explosion burst out behind her, forcing her to dive to the sand.

She started to get up when she noticed a boy next to her, he had light brown hair with hints of blond, he couldn't be any older than fourteen, and he was lying on his back.

It was then she noticed the cut above his eye, it wasn't deep but it was bleeding pretty badly, and she knew she had to do something.

She ripped a strip off her jacket and pressed it gently on the wound. He started to wake and immediately noticed her eyes looking down on his, followed by a burning pain above his left eye.

"Its ok, it's just a small cut, it will all be ok" her voice was calm and reassuring, almost angelic. He stared up at her and gazed at her long brown hair which had quite a lot of blond highlights, and her caring hazel eyes.

"I'm n-not d-d-dead am I?" he managed to stutter, almost frightened to hear the answer.

"No, no your not" she managed to force a smile to try and reassure him.

"Where's my mummy?" tears started to fill his eyes.

"Was she on the plane?" She said starting to worry.

"N-n-n-o, no she was going to meet me when we land"

"Oh, ok, listen to me, I will keep you safe I promise" he was starting to cry as she pulled him close into a hug.

**Theres the first chapter. **

**sorry for all the he's and she's but wanted some ambiguity, also some suspense**

**PS r&r optional but constructive criticism appreciated as its my first fic**

**Scarlets Angel x**


	2. Sawyer

**Ok if anyones reading heres chapter 2. YAAY, well maybe not so much lol, here are some more of the losties, including sawyer, now i can YAAAY :)**

**OH i also forgot in the last chappie**

**I DONT OWN LOST, I only own Sophie although i wish i owned sawyer, and i know everyone says that but i really really do.  
also if i did i would have been on the island faster than Hurley can loose weight, wait thats not fast, errrm faster than jack could grow a beard damn, nothing works at normal speed on that island...**

* * *

The man who saved the girl earlier walked across to see the boy asleep on her lap.

"Is he ok?" he asked concerned

"Yeah he has a small cut on his head, but I cleaned it up. He cried himself to sleep on my lap"

"I'm Jack by the way" he said with a slight smile

"Sophie" she looked up, Jack stared at her, she had such a soft, caring face and really soft lips which once again had its corners pulled into a gentle smile.

"Do you know him?" Jack asked concerned

"No I found him after the crash; he's alone just like me" she looked down to try and hold back the tears

"Oh I'm sorry, was someone with you?" Jack questioned

"Well my older brother Jordan was….. But he was sat in the tail end and I don't know if.he's.ok.or.if.he's…." Sophie started to sob into her hand

It was then Jack noticed the gash on the back of her arm

"Do you want me to take a look at that for you? I'm a doctor I might be able to help"

"Oh" Sophie looked at the back of her wrist and touched the wound tentatively. She let out a small hiss "I hadn't even noticed it"

She lifted the small boy off her lap and laid him in the soft golden sand, then walked across to Jack who had already gotten a bottle of alcohol out of his pocket and unscrewed the cap

"This will probably sting a little"

He poured the amber liquid onto the cut and wiped it with his handkerchief.

"Oww. A little? Yeah the popes a little bit catholic" she pulled her arm back and inspected the now cleaned wound as Jack chuckled at the comment.

"I got to go and make sure everyone else is ok, just give me a shout if you need to"

"Thanks Jack I will"

She sat in the sand next to the boy, whose name still remained unknown staring out into the sunset, which had now descended on the survivors, thinking about what had happened to the plane, all Sophie could remember was the turbulence followed by a bang.

A few people had come to talk and make sure she was ok, a guy named Hurley had brought her and the sleeping boy, she had decided to name 'Jeff' until she found out his real name, some water and a food tray. He was really nice to talk to his curly hair and smiling face had instantly warmed her to him. He said he would look after Jeff for a few minutes while Sophie went to find her suitcase.

She was reaching for her hairbrush when another hand brushed hers, reaching for the brush also.

Sophie grabbed the brush and looked to the owner of the hand.

"Why hello angel, I see you found MY brush" a tall blond man with a strong southern accent, slight hint of stubble, piercing blue eyes and a sleigh, boyish grin was stood next to her.

"YOUR brush?" she commented with a chuckle "well I can see you need it more, but I quite like MY brush"

"Hey I was just scrounging, you made this personal" he said with a smirk

"Personal? You don't even know my name!"

"Well angel if it's anything like you, I bet its real pretty"

"You chatting me up?"

"Naw, I gotta get back to work" he turned away and started to walk, scanning the ground as he left

"My names Sophie….. If you where wondering"

"See I was right" he shouted back, Sophie was glad he left as she was starting to turn a nice shade of red.

"Sawyer" He called back chuckling.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading R&R appreciated**

**Scarlets Angel X**


	3. They had a list

**Hey once again im updating, Whoop, a little bit**

**and once again i don't own LOST only Sophie, damn sorry sawyer you'll have to live without me!**

* * *

Sophie was once again sat by Jeff staring at the stars when she heard a commotion behind her.

She was going to get up and look but the sheer exhaustion of the days events had completely wiped all her energy.

There it was again, the rustling of the leaves about 2 meters behind her.

"Maybe it's just that dog, Vince? Victor?" she had seen the tall black man and his son, she presumed he was by the way he was talking to him, looking for the dog earlier.

She started to relax again when a rough hand clapped against her mouth and dragged her upwards.

She struggled with all her might as the tall quite wide man with a scratchy beard snaked his hairy arm around her waist trapping her arms by her sides.

"Mmmpphhh Mmmm" she tried to yell but his hand was tightly gripping her mouth and he was pulling her closely into his chest.

He was starting to pull her to the tree line, and although she was fighting with all her might, he was winning.

At least until he sent someone towards Jeff. The other man picked him up with ease when he started to stir. He was starting to scream for help when the man hit him on the back of his head. He immediately lost consciousness.

Enraged after seeing this man hurt Jeff she somehow found strength she didn't know she had and simultaneously stamped on the man's shoe and elbowed him in the stomach. Hard. She had to make a split second decision try and help Jeff who was now surrounded by three big men or run for help.

She wisely chose the latter and ran towards the other survivors screaming for help.

They all started to emerge from there shelters' wondering what on earth was happening.

"What's going on?" the heavily pregnant girl called as the survivors around her started attacking the strange men.

"Where being attacked!" Sophie again screamed running forward towards the pregnant girl

She swiftly stood in front of the pregnant lady, who she found out was called Clair in an attempt to protect her and the baby.

Clair stepped back into her tent as Sophie stood outside.

She was starting to relax when the man who she assumed had grabbed her before started to approach ignoring the chaos surrounding them.

She unconsciously started to move backwards until the pole supporting the tent Clair was in stopped her.

"Well, Well, the little trouble maker, this was supposed to be easy, we where going to quietly take a few of you away to help you survive and it was turned into a full blown free for all" he calmly stated with a slight smirk.

"What have you done with Jeff?!" She silently cursed herself for using the nickname.

"Jeff?? Well the boy who was with you is with the rest of my group, perhaps you'd like to join him" the smirk had disappeared now and was replaced with a cold scowl"

"Perhaps you'd like to leave the ladies alone?!" A new voice came from behind bearded man

It was Sawyer, Jack and the Arabian looking man standing holding rocks in their hand, arms folded.

Sophie immediately sighed and began to smile seeing her saviours.

Beardy admitted defeat and started to run away, quickly.

Jack walked across with the Arab while Sawyer turned to walk away.

"Are you ok?" Jack looked concerned

"You where very brave to try and protect Clair like that, you could have been hurt, and sorry I'm Sayid"

"Sophie" she said with a sad twinge, she suddenly realised

"WAIT, where's Jeff, is he hurt, injured, did they take him, is he ok?!"

She ran past Jack but Sawyer was behind him and he grabbed her shoulders

"I'm sorry Sophie ………. They took him, him and a few others; all of the children are gone"

"What?! I said id protect him." Sawyer pulled her into an embrace as she sobbed "I said I'd protect him, I PROMISED I'D PROTECT HIM"

"We'll find him, I know we will" Sayid said as he walked across

Sawyer let her go as he reached behind him.

"Jack this weren't random, I found this" Sawyer looked solemn as he handed Jack a piece of paper.

"They had a list."

* * *

**Thankyou to my 1 reviewer a free LOST cookie 2 you!**

**PS thanx for readin **

**Scarlets Angel X  
**


	4. Not wanting to remember

**Hey Everyone, thanx again for reading, chapter 4 for you.  
a bit more info on Sophie, albeit a slight lack of sawyer. Damn!  
ill make it up next chapter i promise!**

* * *

Sophie was sat gazing into the flickering flames of the fire in front of her, she couldn't accept what had happened, what she had let happen. She sat just looking into the flames, seeing his scared face as she was held there, completely helpless, she couldn't stop them taking him, but she should have.

"You couldn't have done anything more, it wasn't your fault"

A soft voice came from behind her as a young woman, about Sophie's age walked forward and sat on the log by Sophie.

"My names Laura, I… I heard what happened, and I saw you protecting the pregnant girl, Clair"

"I just couldn't… I just couldn't protect him; I said I'd protect him" Sophie said quietly, it was then she took a good look at the girl, she had shoulder length brown hair that had a slight wave, a soft caring smile and radiant brown eyes.

"Was he related to you, the boy you where with? 'Jeff' I think you called him"

"No, I just helped him after the crash. He had a cut above his eye, and I cleaned it off and he cried himself to sleep on my lap. And I didn't know his name, so I just called him Jeff, I was going to ask him once he woke up" Sophie said solemnly.

Sensing this was a sensitive topic Laura changed the subject.

"I was going to see my friend in Australia, I really didn't want to leave, but my visa ran out. I loved the long hot days at the beaches, they where kind of like this one but we had an actual barbeque, rather than a camp fire, and beer, lots and lots of beer" Laura said as she let out a soft chuckle.

"How old are you anyway? You can't be much older than me, can you?" Laura said as she looked across at Sophie.

"Nineteen" was all Sophie replied as she drifted off into thought about her own reasons for being on the plane.

* * *

"Come on Soph, you coming?!" A tall blond haired lad called down the rocky slope.

"Well, I'd be a lot faster if I didn't have YOUR hair products in MY back pack, Matty! they weigh a ton, surely you dont need all of these products" She breathed heavily as she stumbled up behind Matt. "AND what did I say about calling me Soph!"

"As I recall there was no specific policy on what to call……"

He was cut off as her lips embraced his, and pulled him closer into the kiss, She ran her fingers through his blonde hair, and down his well toned stomach.

"You know full well I hate that name" she said with a smile as she pushed him away and walked past, grinning.

"Yes, well I do think you owe me one!"

"Oh really, and how do you come to that conclusion?" she smirked as he pulled her close again.

"Who's idea was it to come to Australia?" he tried to lean in for another kiss put she playfully held a finger on his lips.

"Yours, but it was my idea to come climbing the valley" she said staring into the eyes which she often got lost in.

He kissed her hand and smugly said "Valley, it's barely a hill"

* * *

She was quiet for a while so Laura decided to try and restart the conversation.

"Was anyone else on the plane with you or were you by yourself?"

Sophie was suddenly brought out of her own thoughts as she thought about and answered the question.

"My older brother, he came to Australia, after…, he was sat in the back of the plane"

"I'm sure there fine, I bet there thinking the same things about us" Laura smiled supportively, which Sophie returned.

Sophie stood up and walked away from Laura after they had talked for a while, and walked towards Clair.

"Are you ok Clair, they didn't hurt you did they?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Clair smiled, her strong Australian accent evident. "Thank you for what you did, protecting me and all"

"I just did it out of instinct, but I'm glad you're ok" Sophie smiled and carried on walking towards Hurley and the water bottles.

"Hey Soph, you want some water"

She inwardly flinched at the use of the nickname but forced herself to smile.

"Thank you" She took the bottle and took a sip of water. "Hurley, can you not call me that, I don't like being called Soph, its Sophie"

"Sorry, I'll try and remember that" he handed her the bottle of water, and walked off.

Sophie closed her eyes and sighed, regretting sounding course but not wanting to remember that nickname.

* * *

**Thank you all and R&R if you love it **

ps :) SMILE like you mean it!

**Scarlets Angel X**


	5. A loving kiss X

**Hey everyone, heres chapter 5 for you.**

**tried to upload it last night but tinternet wasn't cooperating, damn it! **

**Also STILL don't own lost and im sad about that :( oh well when i rule the world then ill own it!**

* * *

It had been a few days, and Sophie was starting to feel a bit better.

She was sat on the beach talking to Charlie, a former rock group member, who had medium length blond hair, big blue eyes, and a smile that made everyone around happy.

"I still can't believe you where in Drive Shaft, it used to be my mums favorite band."

Charlie chuckled at this "_Used_ to be?" Charlie feigned being hurt.

"Yes used to be, you only really had one real hit! Mum thought it was, in her words, 'Snazzy'!" Sophie smirked.

"I'm hurt, genuinely hurt." He tried to pull a serious face, but failed miserably "Well it may be true, but……"

"But what?" She stared intently.

"I have no idea" Charlie lifted his hand to his temple. It was then Sophie noticed the lettering, on tape, on his fingers.

"What does LATE mean?" She inquired a puzzled look on her face.

"Again, got me" He started laughing.

Sophie shook her head, "and why is Clair staring across at you? She is always catching glimpses"

"You think so??" Charlie nearly yelled.

"Whoa, calm down, yes, she's looking so go across and talk to her. Now" she couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

It was a while later and Sophie was bathing in the pool not far from the beach, she didn't notice anyone approaching from behind her.

"Hey Angel, what you doin?"

Sophie practically jumped out of her skin as she turned around quickly, and spotted Sawyer smirking smugly.

She exhaled deeply and retorted "I'm soooo getting you back for that!"

"Really! I'd like to see you try, Angel" he started to move towards her when she kicked the water up at him drenching his t-shirt and getting his hair wet.

"Now it's your turn to pay!" he quickly kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, then ran after Sophie.

Sawyer quickly caught up wrapped his arm round her waist and flung her fully into the water.

Sophie once again splashed him and tried to stand up, but as soon as she was on her feet he had pushed her back into the cold water.

"If I get a cold I'm so coming after you!" She tried to push him into the water but he was too fast, he grabbed her wrist and quickly turned her so her back was facing him, then pulled her into his chest still holding her wrist.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear "I doubt you'd catch me though."

He immediately released her, turned and walked away.

"Mabz! You'll have to watch your back!" She called after him.

Sophie stopped and sighed, and couldn't help thinking of Matt.

* * *

Sophie entered a restaurant and immediately started scanning across the faces, until her eyes rested upon a familiar one.

She walked across to the bar and sat on the stool next to him.

"Finally, I never thought you where going to be ready." He turned to look at her, but a breath caught in his throat.

"Wow, Soph, you look… ravishing"

Her long blond hair was slightly curled and pulled back in a 'some up some down' fashion, with two blonde curls framing her face. She had emerald green eye shadow and black eye liner which really emphasized her hazel eyes, and she was wearing a gorgeous, turquoise green, knee length dress, which perfectly showed off her curvy yet slim figure.

She smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which Matt soon provided.

"Shall we" she whispered softly in his ear.

He led her towards their dinner table, still admiring his girlfriend's beauty.

* * *

She was brought back to reality, and found herself on the beach.

She was staring at John Locke, who was sat playing backgammon. she was staring at his bald heas and blue eyes, one of which had a newly formed scar across it, she assumed it was from the crash.

"You wanna play or you just going to stand there staring?" he asked with a semi serious face.

"Probably going to beat me aren't you?" she smiled and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, but talking is always nice" he smiled back

"So what brought you to Australia?" Sophie thought she would start off the conversation.

"I was going to go on a walk about, but apparently I wasn't…. fit enough. Just me and a knife in the outback. It was going to be amazing."

"Well you don't get much more outback then a desert island!"

"True." He sighed and looked at the board in front of him "So what brought you to Australia?"

"My boyfriend arranged a 3 month stay there; we started in Canberra and went climbing in the Blue Mountains…."

"You didn't travel very far; the mountains are very close to Sydney, aren't they?"

Sophie sighed and looked down at the board "Oh look, you did win." She stood up and walked off towards the sea.

* * *

Sophie was stood in Matt's arms, they where sharing a dance on the balcony of the restaurant

There was a band playing Hero, by Enrique Iglesias, and Matt was holding Sophie close in a romantic embrace, dancing slowly.

"This has been wonderful, Matty" Sophie said as she held her head against his chest "This time in Australia is going to be brilliant! I can't believe I get to spend 3 months away with you, although I hope Mums taking care of Damian."

"Sophie he's a plant he'll be fine." Matt smiled, pulled out of the embrace and looked down into her Hazel eyes; he loved getting lost in the sparkle that seemed to be trapped there.

"I truly am the luckiest man alive"

"And why is that?" Sophie gazed lovingly into his ocean blue eyes, and realized just how much he cared.

"I love you Sophie, from the moment I met you, I wanted to be with you!"

She smiled gently and replied "I love you to Matty!" and embraced him in a loving kiss.

* * *

**Thank you to all my readers, and my 2 (lol) reviewers, im assuming since theres no constructive criticism from anyone that my writing is completely perfect (like me!) :P so if you disagree TELL ME!**

**also having fun with my friends chalenges to fit random words, if you want to give me one just say and ill try, its really fun :) **

**peace out!**

**Scarlets Angel X**


	6. This is going to be a long day

**Hello again everyone. Sorry im in a really good mood. Hull City has just won the football, and were moving up a league :) Whoop! a really** **good mood. also finishing this chapter cheered me up. I DON'T like exams, or the revision which comes before them :( oh well.**

**Here you go chapter six. although I know the time lines slightly off, (so I have been told!) its generally right so what the hey, MY world MY story. Yaay i like saying that :)**

**Also STILL don't own LOST. Damn that JJ Abrahams! I own Sophie and Matty but not Sawyer (double damn!!). so don't sue. ;)**

* * *

Sophie was walking along the shoreline, letting the cold waves of the sea splash her bare feet. Considering everything that had happened she was in a pretty good mood. The slight smile in the corner of her rosy pink lips had now returned, and she felt she had finally started to get to know people.

She was bending down to pick up a shiny sea shell of some kind when the dog she had seen on the first day ran up next to her.

"Vincent, come back here. Leave her alone" The young boy from before ran up to get the dog.

"He's ok; he's a really sweet do…." She was cut off when Vincent started shaking the water and sand off straight towards Sophie, and straight towards her face and mouth.

The boy couldn't help letting out a small laugh, as Sophie stood up and wiped her mouth on her jacket sleeve.

"Walt right? I was talking to your dad before. I guess you found Vincent then, your dad was kind of worried about him before" Sophie reached down to stroke Vincent's head.

"You saved me before, thank you!" Walt almost shouted all of a sudden.

Sophie looked down at his curly black hair and then into his dark brown eyes.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

"You shouted, and my dad saved me, he protected me. I just wanted to say thanks"

He hugged her waist and she hugged back. He then grabbed Vincent's collar and walked off towards the 'camp.'

* * *

A little girl no more than five years old, with blonde pig tails and sparkling hazel eyes, runs out from a tall office building towards the park in front. She runs to the middle to admire the tall trees surrounding her, the pond with still, smooth water, apart from where the ducks with there fluffy yellow ducklings where swimming. She laid down in the luscious green grass, absorbing the peace and serenity that seems to radiate from the still, quiet surroundings.

"Sophie, Sophie come back, you know it's dangerous to run off!" A tall man with dark hair, green eyes and a pinstripe suit walked out of the office building behind the small girl.

"I know daddy, but I just love the park, and I don't like having to come to work with you." She pouted, got up and brushed the loose grass off her flowing white dress, and ran towards the pond in the middle of the park.

"Sweetie I'm sorry, but I had to work, how about we go and get an ice cream to make up for it" he caught up with her and pointed to the small ice cream stand towards the edge of the park.

She smiled and hugged his legs "and then can we go play?"

"Sorry sweetie I have to get back to work, but maybe tomorrow. Ok?"

* * *

She looked across to see Jack having an argument with Kate, she was just a bit shorter than Jack and had long brown hair scraped back into a ponytail.

"I was thinking that if we were living at the caves, we could build a damn around that spring so that everybody could have fresh water and we could get the infirmary off the beach. You think it's a bad idea?" Jack didn't really mean it as a question and Kate seemed to be annoyed by this.

"No. No, it makes sense." Kate sighed.

"But ...?" Jack looked directly into her eyes and raised his eye brows.

Kate pushed him back a bit and Sophie could see the tension building between them."No 'but'."

"Good. Because a lot of people are still hoping a rescue boat's gonna show up. They're not thinking about their own safety. We're gonna have a lot of convincing to do."

"'We'? You still haven't convinced me yet." She was going to intervene but Kate stormed off leaving Jack looking bewildered.

"Jack are you ok?" Sophie walked across and asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a bit worried about Kate" Sophie rested a supporting hand on Jacks arm.

"She'll be fine; it's you I'm worried about"

"Me? Why worry about me?" Jack genuinely looked surprised

"You've had those bags under your eyes since the guy with the shrapnel died. Maybe you should get some sleep."

"I can't, were moving to the caves tonight. It's got a better supply of water and better shelter." He was starting to get worked up again.

"Fine you go to the caves first, leading everyone and I'll follow up behind making sure everyone brings everything they need, ok!" She was getting the bossy tone in her voice again, she didn't particularly like it but Matt had always said it made her sound important.

"Fine. Where leaving in 10 minutes." Jack walked towards a group of people who where going to the caves, she couldn't help but smile at her small victory.

* * *

"Dad, I'm going to Becky's house, I'll see you later" A sixteen year old Sophie called up the stairs in her house.

"Fine but don't get back late, I'll be home tonight, we can watch a film and have some pizza"

"Are you sure you wont have to work, it comes up every time!" She huffed.

"I promise sweetie" He said as he came down the stairs and kissed her on the head.

"I've taken tonight off, no interruptions, your Mums at your Nan's so it's just us"

"Thanks Daddy."

* * *

Sophie had bent down to gather the last of her items for the cave when Sawyer walked across.

"Hey Angel, you headin to the caves with Dr Giggles?" he said with the boyish smile that made most girls weak at the knees.

She couldn't help laughing at the nickname Sawyer had given Jack. "Why you going to join us?"

He walked up closer to her and looked deeply into her eyes "You want me to join you?"

She closed her eyes, sighed and pushed him away. "Sawyer, don't"

"Don't what? What did I do?" he looked at her confused, as she pulled her back pack on and walked past him.

"I just want to be alone."

She walked off towards Jack leaving Sawyer looking a mixture of confused and irritated.

* * *

"You ready to go?" Jack smiled, looking slightly more optimistic than he had 10 minutes previously.

"Yeah" Sophie replied half heartedly.

"You ok?" Jack asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, you go on I'll follow behind and make sure everyone gets there safe."

"Ok. See you there" With that Jack started walking and everyone going followed behind. Sophie was last in line behind Kate who was helping to carry the last of the suit cases.

"This is going to be a long day, isn't it?" Sophie asked the smiling Kate in front of her.

* * *

**There you go chapter 6 for you! :) also thanks to anyone who is reading it makes me smile when I get lots of hits!**

**Thank you to my reviewers that makes me smile even more :) please feel free to give comments, good or bad, you learn from mistakes and flames will be used to heat my hot chocolate! **

**If you cant laugh at yourself, who can you laugh at? (besides me, generally on the floor after tripping over nothing!)**

**Scarlets Angel X**


	7. Not strong enough

**Hello, hello Fanfic peoples! thanks again for reading and a special thanks to those who favorited of alerted the story, i got a big smile from that so THANX!**

**Oh this chappie is a bit sad toward the end, might want a tissue.. snif...  
**

**Also STILL don't own it, still sat alone, sawyerless. **

* * *

"Oh my god, my bracelet!" Sophie heard the cry in front of her, and speeded up to see who the comment belonged to.

In front of her was a stationary Laura looking across the fallen leaves and shrubbery on the floor beneath them.

"What's happened Laura?" she asked tentatively trying not to aggravate the situation any more after seeing the look on Laura's face.

"My bracelet, it was my mothers; I had it when we set off. Now it's gone." She was franticly scanning the ground with her eyes. "I have to go back and look for it" she was starting to get into a state.

"You haven't been to the caves before, you might get lost. You carry on with Jack and the others. I'll go back and look for it. Just try and breathe I will find it." She put a reassuring hand on Laura's arm.

"Thank you Sophie I'll take the hold all, and meet you at the caves." She was taking deep breaths and starting to feel better as Sophie handed her the small case, and she ran to catch up with the others.

"Hey where's Sophie?" Kate asked Laura once she had caught up.

"She's finding my bracelet for me and she'll meet us at the cave, she said she had been before." Kate nodded and they carried on with the group towards their new camp.

* * *

Sophie was walking slowly back towards the beach, following their previous route and carefully scrutinising every detail.

She was walking for about ten minutes when she came to a small clearing. It had trees surrounding a patch of grass, and a few small plants.

There right in the centre of the clearing was a small golden bracelet, that she had previously seen Laura wearing.

She sighed and walked up to it, picked it up and looked at the deep purple stone set in the middle.

She stared intently at the radiance of the oval stone set in the gold, and was reminded of the radiance of Laura's brown eyes.

Sophie was stood for a few minutes, when she became aware of another presence in front of her. She raised her view to see a tall dark haired man in a pinstripe suit.

Her eyes immediately widened, and her mouth opened in disbelief.

"No, it can't… it can't be…" her voice was barely a whisper.

His green eyes stared deeply into her hazel ones and a smirk pulled its way across his lips.

"Sophie I thought you where going with Jack?" Sayid's voice came from behind her and she turned her head for a spilt second, but when she looked back he was gone.

Brought quickly back to reality, she struggled to think of a coherent sentence.

"Um…I…err… The bracelet …Laura she lost it…. I …errm…I came back for it..."

"Are you ok?" His thick Iraqi accent was clearly evident, and a confused look etched on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I thought I saw… never mind… I've got to get this bracelet back to Laura, she lost it and I went to find it, I knew the way back, she didn't." she smiled, thankful that actual sentences where coming out of her mouth.

"Let me walk you" he started to walk forward towards her but she held up her hand.

"No its fine, I'll be fine. They won't be that far ahead."

"Ok, just be careful, we don't know what's out here" he nodded and turned to walk off, as Sophie started running towards the bush which the figure was previously stood.

"I'm loosing my mind" she said quietly, once she was stood by the bush he was in front of.

She turned to walk back to the caves and rubbed her temple softly in a circle, feeling confused and slightly weary of the unknown of the jungle surrounding her.

* * *

"Aaarrrggghhh, I really, really hate revision!" Sophie was sat at a desk surrounded by textbooks and papers.

"I know but we have to do it, well that is if you want to pass." Becky replied with a smile as she walked up behind Sophie holding a small pillow.

"I don't know what your smiling at you've still got exams!" Sophie laughed as a pillow came flying straight towards her and hit her in the face.

"At least I don't have six." Becky quickly retorted as the same pillow came towards her, but missed and flew past her head.

"I know it's my own fault, but that's why I'm TRYING to revise!" Sophie giggled but stopped when her phone rang.

"Hello? ...Yes this is she….. What? …… Is he ok? …….I'll be right there….. Thank you ….. Bye." Sophie hung up looking solemn.

"Sophie, who was that?" Becky was starting to worry.

"It's my dad. He's in hospital, he was in an accident."

* * *

"Sophie! Did you find it?" Laura ran up to her an expectant look on her face.

"Oh, the bracelet, yeah." She pulled the bracelet out of her pocket and handed it to Laura.

"Thank you; you don't know how much it means to me."

"It's fine, I'll see you later ok." She carried on walking towards the cave, but stopped to admire the scenery around her.

The caves where truly breathtaking, there was a tranquillity that seemed to surround the caves and a calm glow from the sun that glittered through the leaves.

She looked across to Kate who was stood in front of the softly trickling water that dripped into a small pool which Jack was collecting water from.

"Kate, can I talk to you?" She asked timidly.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"I … I think I saw someone…. Someone who it…. It couldn't be"

"What someone who wasn't on the plane?" Kate asked confused.

"No, someone … I haven't seen for a while."

"Maybe your just tired, try getting some sleep, it might make you feel better." Kate put a reassuring hand on Sophie's arm.

"Thanks Kate, I will. I just have to get everything settled. See you in a bit."

"Later." Kate called back as Sophie walked towards the newly designated sleeping area.

* * *

"Daddy?" Sophie ran towards the hospital bed, where her father lay with a tube from his mouth, his pinstripe suit in tatters and his emerald green eyes hidden by his battered eyelids. He had cuts all over his face and a bandage around his head obscuring his dark hair.

"I'm so sorry Sophie." Her mother rose from her chair and embraced her.

"What happened?" her voice was small, and laced with fear.

"There was a drunk driver, your father, he… he couldn't get out of the way. I'm so sorry darling, he, he's not going to get better. They're going to turn off the machine."

"What. No, no he can't, he was coming home to watch DVD's and eat pizza. He can't leave us. He just can't."

"I'm going to go call your Nan." She said as she left the room in tears.

"Daddy, why? Why are you leaving us? Leaving me? You can't" she had tears streaming from her now pink tinged eyes, down her soft cheeks and rolling off her chin.

She ran across and embraced his chest, and tried to remember every detail of his body. The rising and falling of his chest and his smell, the aftershave she had bought him on the last father's day and he had insisted on wearing every day, and the softness of his skin.

She stroked his cheek carefully, and whispered her last goodbyes. She kissed his forehead and ran from the room sobbing, knowing she was not strong enough to see his life drain away.

* * *

**...Snif..Snif... poor Sophie, AND did she really see him?? I wouldn't put it past the island!**

**Thanx again R&R appreciated! (ALOT!) :P  
**

**Scarlets Angel X**


	8. Along the shoreline

**Hello, hello again, :) well im not ACTUALLY that cheery i just had 2 exams and i only got 3 left tomorrow. Oh well i have my litte world to escape to.**

**Also thank you sooo much to my reviewer Amber it really cheered me up! so another LOST cookie there!**

_**OH slight warning this chappie contains scenes from confidence man, but its quite tame, so no real worries!**_

**Once again, but with style;**

_**Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I STILL don't own LOST  
So really don't sue!**_

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal her striking hazel eyes once more. She looked around to see it was only just morning; the sun was slowly rising above the trees.

She walked across towards the water and grabbed a bottle. She was looking towards the trickling water of the waterfall when a twig snapped behind her.

She spun round to see a man stood there, he had short-ish brown hair and dull brown eyes that seemed to have lost their sparkle a long time ago.

"Hi, I'm Ethan. Ethan Rom." His face seemed almost expressionless, apart from a strange smile.

"Hi, I'm…err... Sophie." She gave an equally false smile back.

He gave a skeptical look and carried on walking towards the bottles of water.

"You don't have a last name?"

"Yep just like Cher." She let out a soft chuckle "Does it matter what my last name is?"

"No, I was just curious why you didn't want anyone to know your last name." He had the weird smirk again.

Sophie was starting to get slightly suspicious, when he shrugged off her glances and carried on back towards the beach.

"Hey Jack, what's with that Ethan guy?" Sophie questioned as Jack was walking past.

Jack simply shrugged "I don't think there's anything strange about him, he seems fine to me."

"Ok, I think I'm just going crazy." She stated calmly.

Jack smiled "Going?"

She grinned and whacked Jack jokingly on the arm when he laughed.

"Is that a laugh from Dr. Giggles?" She was once again remembering the comical nickname devised by Sawyer.

"You've been hanging 'round with Sawyer too much!"

"Probably!" was all she could muster through the laughs.

* * *

She was walking along the jungle path towards the beach. She was nearly there when she encountered John Locke with Boone who where both off to go hunting.

"Why hello Sophie, we are just going to hunt some boar. Have you seen Ethan? He was going to come with us." Locke inquired.

"Yeah, I saw him heading towards the beach about ten minutes ago." She said almost reluctantly, which John noticed and gave a questioning look to. "You need company?"

"Errm…well….we….we're ok!" Boone said sheepishly, running his hands through his untamed brown hair, and his deep blue eyes desperately avoiding Sophie's gaze, to which she could only laugh.

"You don't want me around all you gotta do is say Boone." She was still giggling "Or is it 'cause I'm a girl?"

"No, it's because you're loud. And accident prone." Locke said with a serious look followed by a small smirk from both John and Boone.

"Ok that maybe slightly true. I'll see you later then. And good luck! 'Cause I'm hungry!"

* * *

"Hey, this seat taken?" A young blonde asked her.

Sophie was sat at a small table with four chairs; she was slowly drinking a now lukewarm coffee and swirling it in the cup.

"Errm. No I guess not" Sophie smiled as she looked up and saw a soft caring face.

"Thanks, I kinda didn't want to sit over there." He pointed behind Sophie with his eyes and she turned to see the only other table with seats and a fat hairy biker bloke complete with leather jacket and tattoos.

She suppressed her giggle and looked back to the lad sat opposite her.

"I'm Matt. But my friends call me Matty."

"You consider me a friend already? You just met me." She smiled at his openness.

"Fine. Friends and cute girls with pretty smiles."

"Just pretty?"

"Ok gorgeous! You always this mean to strangers?"

"Just the ones I like." She was sat fiddling with a small heart shaped locket on her neck, a small smile creeping across her face.

"Oh so you like me now? So what do I get to call you?"

"Sophie."

"Pretty." She gave him a look "Ok beautiful!"

They where now both openly laughing, when he spoke up once more.

"What you doin in the hospital café anyway?"

She was suddenly brought back to the reality that she had not yet accepted. Her dad was no longer there to comfort her to protect her and to make her feel safe. He was gone.

"My dad, he just died" she said the tears flowing back to her eyes, which had just dried.

The colour drained from Matt's face as he realised what she just said.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I…I didn't …. I'm sorry."

She gave him a halfhearted smile of reassurance and replied.

"Don't worry, you didn't know. I'm still trying to come to terms with it myself." She wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye, and tried to change the subject.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"My sister's having her appendix out, she turned six last night, but she can't eat her cake 'till tomorrow, she was pretty gutted."

"So why are you not up there now comforting her?" she gave him another look.

"There's only so much of a hyper six year old I can take." He laughed.

* * *

"Just tell us where the inhaler is and you can go, Sawyer."

She walked inland about five minutes and herd Sayid through the trees; she carried on towards the voices and slowly pushed a leaf aside just exposing the scene before her.

Her hands covered her mouth instantly holding back the gasp at the scene before her. Sawyer was tied to a tree, his hands behind his back and blood down his neck.

"Why are you doing this, just tell us where the inhalers are!" Jack was yelling at the clearly delirious Sawyer.

Sayid was stood behind Sawyer, she didn't know what he was doing but it didn't look fun.

"That's it? That's all you got? Splinters? No wonder we kicked your ass in the Gulf. . . Aaarrrggghhh!"

"Sayid, Sayid STOP!" Jack was clearly not happy with what was happening in front of him.

"No. Don't stop now. I think my sinuses are clearing!" despite what was happening she couldn't help the small laugh at the fact Sawyer seemed to be playing them both.

"Where's the inhaler Sawyer?" Jack was clearly not amused.

"Alright but the only person I'll tell is her..."

"Kate?"

"That's the deal." He was actually smiling.

She couldn't believe what he was doing, beaten to get a kiss with Kate. She almost felt hurt, but she didn't know why.

She let the leaves go and they flew back and created a loud noise. "Damn I am loud" she thought to herself.

Jack looked towards her and pushed through the foliage to find a rather stunned Sophie.

"Sophie" Jack seemed just as shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard something going on, what did Sawyer do? It can't have been that bad, can it?"

Jack exhaled deeply "He has Shannon's inhalers; she's sick and he won't give them to us."

"What? Did you see him with them or ask him?"

"No, but he had Boone's book, it was in the luggage with the inhalers."

"Ahhh well that makes TORTURING a man ok, does it?" she was starting to get stressed so took a breath and turned to walk off.

"She's really sick, what where we suppose to do?"

"Oh I don't know Jack? Ask around, look with your eyes? 'Cause this is soooo much easier!"

She couldn't help storming off towards the beach.

* * *

She was once again trying to calm down walking along the shoreline when she came across Charlie and Clair sat on a towel talking and Charlie holding a small empty jar.

"Sophie, you okay?" Charlie asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit….." she sighed "Annoyed"

"You want some peanut butter? Its extra smooth!" Clair chuckled.

She looked at the empty jar "Well I really would, but I'm allergic to peanuts, sorry" she returned their smiles.

She nodded thanks and carried on along the shoreline.

* * *

**Thanks again everyone! don't be afraid to criticise, im still a newbie when it comes to writing, really im actually a science person so its weird i love this so much!**

_**(And OMG i really like finales, EXCEPT when they raise MORE questions! Aaargh!)**_

**Oh well :) i'll update soon i promise **

**Scarlets Angel X**


	9. I'm ready

**Hello again avid fan fic readers.**

**thanx for all the reading and reviews, Especially to JAC DANVERS thank you for the review, i got a nice smile from that. :)**

**Still alone, still Sawyerless, so still don't own LOST!**

* * *

"Charlie, Clair, have you seen Sophie?" Jack walked up behind the pair still on the towel from earlier talking away.

"Errm sorry Jack, she came by a couple of hours ago, she was pretty annoyed, I think she went to cool off." Charlie replied still smiling from his talks with Clair.

"Yeah, I saw her before, but I'm a bit worried, no-one has seen her since she walked off."

"I'm sure she'll be fine Jack, she's a big girl." Clair added.

"Yeah, if you see her can you tell her to come and talk to me."

"Sure thing Jack."

* * *

Sophie was still walking along the golden sand in the surf.

Having now calmed down she was wandering onwards towards the seemingly endless shoreline, lost in her thoughts.

She was suddenly brought out of her own little world, and realised just how far she had walked, the safety of camp left far behind her. She walked forward towards the cool shade of the jungle foliage, and sat down to rest.

"Damn I really wish I hadn't wandered out this far. Right two choices, walk back along the beach in the hot Sun." she looked down at her reddening, uncovered shoulders. "Right guess I'm walking back through the jungle!"

She got up and started heading back in the direction of the camp.

* * *

They where all in a circle around the small hole in the ground, the shining black coffin was slowly lowered into the ground below.

It was slowly raining, which seamed appropriate to Sophie. She was stood solemnly holding a small white lily, as the icy tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Amen." The priest threw earth on the coffin; it fell softly on the lid.

Her mother followed also throwing a lily and then embracing Jordan. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she sobbed.

Sophie walked forward and threw a handful of earth onto the lid, and her lily. "Daddy, I love you. I will always love you and I will never forget you. I promise."

She turned around unable to look any longer at her father, trying to remember him as he was, not the helpless man she had held in the hospital.

That's when she saw him, tall, dark haired, tanned skin, and a mysterious glint in his brown eyes. He was leaning on a tombstone looking at the scene before him.

He then noticed Sophie looking at him; he turned and started to run away. Sophie started after him ignoring the looks from everyone else at the funeral. She had to find him; she had to find out who he was.

* * *

"Right, making progress, I think. Errm…" She looked around to see where she was.

The surrounding jungle was quite peaceful and serene. There seemed to be a calm glow surrounding her, but then she heard it.

Soft whispers surrounding her. Muttering indistinguishable sounds that she felt almost passing through her.

She desperately looked around trying to pinpoint the source of the sounds. She was breathing heavier and heavier, petrified by these unknown whispers, when the voice came behind her.

"Hello Sophie…….."

* * *

She was following the man for a while. She ran through the bushes in front of her and came upon a grassy clearing.

He was stood in front of the blossoming peach tree, the pink flowers falling in the wind.

His deep brown eyes connected with her eyes, and seemed to be piercing her very soul. He gave a small grin that gave Sophie an uneasy feeling.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Why..." she couldn't think clearly.

He once again grinned.

"My name is Richard, and I'm here to see you." He stated matter-of-factly.

"What? Why? Why would you want to see me?"

"Not why. When. When do I want to see you?"

She took a step away from him, fearful of what he was saying.

"When your ready you'll find me." He turned and walked away, past the peach tree and just carried on.

"No wait, what do you mean?" She ran to the peach tree, but she couldn't see him, he wasn't behind it, he wasn't anywhere.

She held onto the peach tree, confused and still upset.

* * *

She turned suddenly to see the tall dark haired man, still with a slight tan. He had the same piercing brown eyes and the same sly grin. He hadn't aged at all.

"You, you're the man from my fathers funeral." She closed her eyes in thought. "Richard. That was your name."

His smirk grew wider and he took a step forward.

Sophie crept slowly away from the advancing man. "But how are you here? WHY are you here?"

"You're ready." His face only showed the smile, it was other wise emotionless, and this scared Sophie.

"Ready for what? What is going on here?" her heart rate was increasing rapidly as he took another step towards her.

Suddenly a knife flew out of the trees behind her. It just missed Richard's head as he moved gracefully out of the way, and the knife embedded itself in the tree behind him.

He took this as a sign to leave and quickly moved away from the clearly startled girl, his face clearly showing his annoyance.

Locke and Boone emerged from the thick canopy. Boone quickly pulled Sophie into his arms as Locke looked for any sign of the other man.

When it was clear there was no more danger, Boone released Sophie and looked down into her now misty eyes.

"What on earth was that about?" Locke walked across. "You could have got yourself killed!" he was noticeably irritated.

"I'm sorry; I didn't plan on being attacked by mysterious men." There was a tinge of frustration and anger in her voice.

"You said you saw him before?" Boone suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, he was at my dad's funeral, I saw him and he ran off. When I finally caught up he said I wasn't ready. I have no idea what he was talking about." She had calmed down but was getting agitated.

"We'll take you back to the camp; it's not too far from here. It will only take ten minutes or so." John turned around and started walking.

Boone handed her a bottle of water and gave her a small smile, which she reciprocated.

"Thanks Boone, you and Locke both saved my life. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come when you did."

"It's fine, I guess you should thank the boar, we followed his tracks to where you where." They where following quickly behind Locke, both keeping an eye on his movements.

"Well guess I'm not allowed to eat the boar again. Damn, they tasted good." They both laughed quietly.

They then realised they where looking into each other's eyes. They turned away quickly and Sophie speeded up the pace.

She laughed as Boone struggled to keep up along the narrow path surrounded by the undergrowth.

* * *

Sophie was once again sat at a table, but this time in a café. She was surrounded by the hustle and bustle of life. Oblivious to everyone else's presence. She was sat playing with her empty coffee cup, lost in her own thoughts.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

She looked up to see Matt smiling down at her. His gorgeous, caring face seemed to stop everything around her. Everything seemed to be all right, she couldn't help her face smiling when he looked down at her.

"Matt? I didn't think I'd see you again. What are you doing here?" she was really happy to see him and reassured by his presence.

"Well… I kinda… I saw you coming in here before, and came every day since." He blushed, bright red and bit his bottom lip.

She smiled even wider as he sat down opposite her. "Are you stalking me?" she chuckled, as he handed her a coffee and he sipped his.

"More like following with good cause. I really wanted to see you again. And to give my condolences."

She looked down at the coffee and sighed. "Thank you, it means a lot. And thank you for the coffee." She raised her cup.

He smiled back. "If you ever need anyone to talk to." He touched her hand and she looked up into his gleaming blue eyes.

"Thank you. I think I will."

* * *

They emerged from the dense jungle; they walked across to where Jack was standing. He didn't look happy.

"Sophie, where did you go, I was worried." Jack looked sternly at her.

"Sorry, Jack I just needed to cool off, its fine. I'm okay." Her eyes seemed to refuse looking directly into Jack's.

"What happened?"

She looked up at him and knew he knew something, but she was reluctant to tell him.

"She was attacked, by a man, in the jungle."

She turned to see Locke staring at Jack. "Well, he was asking me, errm, telling me 'I was ready'."

"What?" Jack was as confused as Sophie.

"I don't know. All he said was, I'm ready."

* * *

**Thank you all my readers. **

**Feel free to review, i could sure use a smile. (i really DON'T like exams) but i do like MY world!**

**:P **

**Scarlets Angel X**


	10. Someone’s not on it

**Hello again fan ficers, (lol new word!) thank you for reading once again, I love having MY world to escape to. Feeling slightly better now at least. I started a job at Morrisons on Fri so lost my WHOLE weekend, so sos my posts will be a bit disrupted. **

**Don't worry I'll be back! :P**

**Again, with feeling!!**

**OH just so you know a slight kiss scene coming up nothing bad happens though! so no worries! :)**

**I don't own it i have never owned it and probably never will, damn, just have to go back to plan B, take over the world and demand to own LOST!!**

* * *

Sophie and Laura emerged from the foliage surrounding the clearing, that they where now entering.

Laura entered and took a silent breath; it seemed to catch in her throat at the beauty of her surroundings.

Her eyes scanned quickly across the varying plant species around her, the stunning colours and aromas around her seemed to stop time itself, it was just so striking, so serene, and so picturesque.

"Wow" she barley whispered. "This is so beautiful, how on earth did you find it?" Laura turned to face Sophie.

Sophie smiled openly; she had found it when she was walking with Boone before. Jack hadn't let her walk alone since being confronted by the other man. And she was grateful to Boone to offer to walk with her. She hated feeling trapped by the caves, and sometimes she had to get away from it all.

This is why she had decided to show Laura the secluded area, in which she liked to think; her sanctuary.

And now she could get away from it all, with Laura of course, thanks to Jack, and get some piece of mind.

"Me and Boone found it when we where out walking before." She answered, still smiling, though Laura couldn't figure out why.

* * *

A young dark haired man pulled himself out from under the car previously situated above him. He glanced momentarily around the room, his deep hazel eyes scanning across the messy workbench in front of him.

He smiled when he spotted the torque wrench he had previously misplaced. He was about to pick it up when a soft, familiar voice called through the garage doors.

"Jords, are you there? I need some help." Sophie then pushed her way into the garage lifting the door and making her way through the minefield of car parts in front of her.

"Yeah, course, what do you need?" He picked up a linen cloth, already caked in oil and wiped his greasy hands on it.

"It's just that, there's this boy I like and, I don't know how to tell him, I see him at school and around but I don't know if he likes me." She was now blushing slightly but smiling at the thought.

"Well, you know what you've gotta do don't you." He smiled at her "You gotta tell him how you feel, and if he says no, he's a bigger idiot than I thought, and doesn't deserve you!" he pulled her into a hug.

"Your just saying that cause your my big bro aren't you?" She mumbled into his chest.

She pulled away when she realised he was covering her in oil. "Hey Jords stop that, your getting me filthy."

He wiped his hands on her sleeves as she pulled away leaving greasy marks her arms.

"Hey you're paying for that!"

* * *

They where sat talking for what seemed hours. They talked about their lives, mostly Laura's and their families. Again for the most part Laura's, Sophie seemed reluctant to go into detail about her family.

"My dad died when I just turned sixteen. I still miss him. Sometimes I even…." Sophie trailed off into thought.

"Even what?" Laura queried, this being the most Sophie had spoken about her family, and Laura wanted to find out what she could, trying to get her to open up to her.

"I thought... I thought I saw him, before, when I went to look for your bracelet. Kate said I was probably tired, but I don't know, it felt weird." Sophie was sat playing with a white flower she had previously picked and was gently playing with the petals.

"How could you have seen him? Maybe you where just tired like Kate said, yeah, but do you ever get the feeling it's not just that? That it's something else." The air seemed to tense around them.

Just then Boone and Ethan came walking through, both laughing at some unknown joke. Their presence seemed to ease the tension around the girls.

"Oh hi Sophie, what are you two doing out here?" Boone stopped laughing after noticing their presence.

"Hey Boone" a soft smile seemed to appear in the corner of her mouth, but disappeared just as quickly, "We came out here for a quick chat."

Sophie was sure she had hidden the smile, she had an eerie feeling abut Ethan, but she didn't know why. He seemed nice enough, but she didn't like showing her emotions around him.

Ethan smirked at what he had just seen; he knew Sophie had distrust for him. She had just tried to hide her feelings from him, Feelings for Boone; he just couldn't help but smirk.

"Have you seen Locke? He came by here before but we seem to have lost him" Ethan's voice seemed quite cold to Sophie, but Laura either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Nope, we haven't seen him, are you sure he came this way?" It was then she looked across at Sophie who was still looking complacently into Boone's sapphire blue eyes.

"Let's go look, shall we Ethan? I'm sure he'll be around here somewhere." Laura chuckled as she grabbed his arm and walked him away from Sophie and Boone.

Sophie was stood smiling at what Laura had just done, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm really sorry about that, she thinks she's helping."

Boone smiled at this. He looked across at Sophie, and saw how stunning she was, her blonde tinged hair in a loose curl down her back, her gorgeous hazel eyes which seemed to be enhanced by the green of the jungle. And her soft rose-pink lips….

Before he knew what he was doing he walked across in three strides and pulled her into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He softly captured her lips in his, although she stood in shock at first, when his tongue asked permission into her mouth she reciprocated, and he deepened the kiss.

Suddenly she realised what was happening, she pulled away, and looked at him with surprise, the astonishment clear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what…. I'm really sorr…." He stopped when Sophie smiled at him.

"Did you plan that or did it kinda just happen?"

"You just looked so….wonderful….. I don't know what came over me." He was now blushing, a lot.

"You know nothing can happen between us." She looked into his deep blue eyes, which where once again averting her gaze.

"Yeah, but I couldn't help myself, I was just so stressed, and you looked so wow…"

She laughed once again and started to walk past him. "Yes, we've established that. So you going to walk me back to the beach, Jack wouldn't want me on my own."

"Yeah sure, and thanks, for understanding. Oh and can we not tell my sister, or anyone else." His eyes finally met with hers again.

"Sure but you owe me, unless you want another?" she smirked and ran back towards camp, Boone chasing after her.

* * *

Sophie entered the tall school building. She loved this school, not the work, obviously, but she loved looking at the old style architecture. She chuckled to herself, ok the hot boys in her year did hold and advantage, just a small one.

She was chewing her bottom lip as she entered her classroom. Nervous of what to say to him, should she just come out and say it or should she let him say it. No way had she come this far to back out now.

She stepped through the threshold and saw him; he was sat with his friends. "Damn!" she mumbled quietly. No wait, his friends are leaving.

She walked across and looked into his deep emerald eyes. "Hey Seth, it's my fourteenth birthday this weekend, I was wondering if you wanted to... maybe come to my party."

He smiled and looked up to her eyes. She was the cutest girl he knew and she was asking him round.

"Sure, I'll see you there."

She smiled wildly as she walked back towards her seat. This was going to be great. Seth Green was coming to her party!

* * *

Boone and Sophie had just emerged from the dense jungle, to see Locke and Ethan talking.

"Hey, where's Laura?" Sophie's voice seemed to startle Locke but Ethan remained as emotionless as ever.

"She went to talk to Hurley, over there." Locke nodded his head towards the sea.

"Ok I guess I'll see you later." Sophie left them to their conversation, she was sure it wouldn't be about anything interesting, possibly boar, what else was there to talk about on this rock.

Laura and Hurley stopped talking when Sophie walked up; Sophie gave them a quizzical look and laughed.

"Not talking about me are we? You know your both too obvious, if it wasn't you would have carried on talking…..What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really dude its fine……errm but I kinda found the manifest and errm someone's not on it..."

* * *

**Yaay 10 chapters, gosh they just seem to get longer and longer! oh well I will stop rambling eventually, maybe!**

**(BTW you may have noticed colours is the English version, as I am in fact English. Just thought I'd let you know!)**

**Reviews welcomed and appreciated, i like the smile i get :P**

**Thanks again **

**Scarlets Angel X**


	11. Just want to talk

**Hi lostie readers. First I just want to say Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry ****Sorry and Ensurdigun. **

**I really am, I was very busy starting at Morrisons and doing other bits I neglected this. **

**So now im back I will hopefully get back to normal. **

**Also want to dedicate this chappie to Lucy (Beres, and her brill Dr Who fic Utopia which is in fact brill) and Alex at work who is as addicted as me :P.**

**Right wont make you wait much longer just gotta say Don't own it Don't Sue**.

* * *

Sophie's breath caught in her throat, she looked up at Hurley who was now avoiding her gaze.

"Well after the whole Clair being attacked thing, I thought I'd make a list of everyone who survived, and then when I got the manifest from Sawyer I checked the list. 46 on the manifest and 47 of us"

"Who, who wasn't on the manifest Hurley?" her eyes drifted down to the sand.

"You where right… Ethan's not on the list."

She sighed deeply and looked back up to Hurley. "What? How can he not be on there… unless…"

"He wasn't on the plane." Laura surmised.

Sophie turned to look at where he was stood before, to see Boone and Locke talking, minus Ethan. "He was there a minute ago." She muttered.

"Have you told Jack?" Laura directed at Hurley.

"Yeah I told him before, he was kinda busy with Clair, and she was freaked out by the attack last night. Jack said she and Charlie are moving to the beach."

Sophie turned back to face them. "So Charlie and Clair are in the middle of the forest, alone? With Ethan being found out as an impostor?"

Hurley and Laura realised what she was saying and ran towards Locke and Boone.

* * *

"Hey I'm glad you guys could make it." Sophie walked towards her newly arrived party guests, to see them all smiling happily.

"Sophie!" Becky ran forward and embraced Sophie tightly, before being spun around in a hug.

"Bex, I'm really glad you're here I'm in desperate need of moral support." She looked down to see Becky in light skinny jeans and a sparkly colourful top. "Wow you look amazing."

"Well not quite so much as you, in your stunning yellow dress, how on earth is Seth going to keep his hands off you." She smiled and pulled a small blue box out of her bag "Oh and on that note, happy 14th birthday."

Sophie opened the box to reveal a small heart shaped lock and key necklace covered in diamantes.

"Oh Bex, its gorgeous, thank you so much." The girls once again ended up in a hug.

* * *

Sophie ran into the trees as fast as her legs would carry her, she had to find Clair and Charlie, she had to stop Ethan, but she didn't know how.

She couldn't let him hurt them, they where her friends.

Sophie could hear people shouting after her, and she knew that Jack would kill her, but she had to try.

Running as fast as she could, she darted through the endless amount of trees, bushes and grass.

She stopped to catch her breath, when she heard voices.

"I don't know. Footprints. At least three distinct sets all over the place. It looks like there might have been a struggle." It was Locke, she hid behind a bush. She could just see Jack standing next to Locke.

"What? What is it?" he was looking round franticly.

"Drag marks. Here. And Here." He pointed to the ground with his knife.

"Claire and Charlie, they were together."

Locke shook his head "I think they've been taken."

"Claire!! Charlie! Claire!" Jack yelled making Sophie jump, she immediately clasped a hand over her mouth to contain the small squeak that she almost let escape.

"Jack. Jack." Locke looked around; he put his finger to his lips, "Shhhh."

"This doesn't make any sense. How can one man drag off two people, one of them pregnant?" Jack was clearly getting annoyed.

"You're asking the wrong question. Not how, why."

"You think it was Ethan." Sophie resisted the urge to shout "Duh!"

"It certainly feels like it was Ethan, doesn't it?" Locke was now focusing on Jack.

"By himself. How?"

"We can't account for all of our people. And, more importantly, who's to say they're even our people?" no way to miss the accusation in that statement.

"What?"

"Sayid said there were others." Sophie sat up a bit to listen closer.

"Sayid said we're not alone." She furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"Semantics." Locke turned to look around again.

"Sayid's injured. We're not even sure where he went. He's delirious." 'When did that happen' Sophie thought.

"I'm just telling you what the ground is telling me."

"So which way is the ground telling you they went?" Jack was defiantly aggravated.

"Jack, we don't know what's going on here."

"We know enough." Jack almost shouted.

"We need to prepare. We could be back at the caves in 10 minutes, organize a search party, and get wea..."

"Which way did they go, Locke?" Locke points with his knife. Jack ran towards the jungle.

"You can come out now." Sophie sighed; you really couldn't get anything past Locke.

"You where right, I am loud," she smiled "But are you sure you should have let Jack go alone?"

"He's a big boy. Besides do you think I could have kept him here against his will?"

"No I guess your right." She walked closer to Locke. "What happened to Sayid?"

"He was attacked yesterday, he came back today delusional, he should be alright. You heard us then?"

"Yeah sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop" She blushed slightly.

"I'm going back to the beach to assemble a search party, are you coming?" He started walking towards the beach.

"No I'm just going to catch up with Jack. I'll see you later okay Locke?"

"Fine, but be careful."

* * *

Sophie and Seth where dancing together on the dance floor, her yellow dress was flowing around, and her new necklace was sparkling in the disco lights.

"Wow Soph, you look beautiful." He whispered in her ear, as he held her close.

She couldn't help the deep crimson blush that crept across her face.

"You wanna go outside for some air?" She nodded, mainly because she couldn't actually get words past her lips.

Once outside the cool air seemed to help with the talking. "Thanks for coming Seth, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, I'm actually kinda glad you invited me." He turned to look up at the stars; Sophie came and stood next to him admiring the beauty of the studded sapphire sky.

"And why is that?"

She turned to look at him; as soon as their eyes met Seth took a step towards her and captured her lips.

"Sophie Mari Fortis, you better not be doing what I think your doing!" Sophie pulled away quickly, biting her lower lip and desperately trying to suppress the deep blush creeping across her face.

"Daddy, did you really have to?" He walked up to the now separated 'love birds' grinning.

"Your only fourteen, maybe you should take things slow." He walked off leaving both parties blushing.

* * *

"Jack, Jack are you there?" Sophie emerged from the dense bushes into a new clearing.

She hadn't taken two steps when it started to pour it down with rain.

"Aarrgh!" she ran towards the hollow roots of a nearby tree for shelter and breathed deeply to catch her breath.

She was looking out at the rain falling heavily down in front of the tree. She was lost in thought for at least ten minutes thinking about what Sayid had said. There are other people on the island.

As the rain died off she was about to step out when she heard a 'click' behind her.

Sophie closed her eyes and sharply inhaled a breath, a feeling of dread in the bottom of her stomach.

"Don't scream, I just wanna talk"

* * *

**Right thanx once again for reading :P**

**Luv you all **

**and remember Reviews make the world go round (well in my world)**

**Scarlets Angel X**


	12. We’ll find her

**Hey to all the people still reading, thank you all**

**heres a special treat as i didn't update for so long. **

**LOTS AND LOTS OF THANX TO ALEX FROM MORRI SCUM (HIS WORDS NOT MINE) FOR HIS LOTS OF HELP WITH THE MEAN GUY CHARACTER.**

**and thanx again Jac Danvers for the reviewness :P**

**Curley whurley click click, own Lost? i wish!**

**oh quick warning its a bit darker in thish chappie, but enjoy :P**

* * *

"Talk about what?" The feeling of dread crept throughout Sophie's stomach.

He chuckled deep in his throat; it was a laugh where there was very little noise, where the air being forced from the nose was the prevailing noise, his lip arching slightly on the right.

This only increased the fear resonating in the air.

"Not here. I'm going to put this hood on you, and you're going to come with me lass."

She actually managed a small laugh, "And what makes you think I'll do that?"

He smirked when he heard a nearby bush rustle. "Walk outside, now!" He startled her, and she quickly started to walk forward, the feeling of the gun in her lower back strong incentive to do so.

Once stood outside of the hanging roots she heard the rustling as well, and was silently praying for it to be Locke, or even Jack, just someone who would save her.

"Sophie, Sophie where are you?" She didn't immediately recognise the voice, but when Eric came through the clearing, her heart froze.

'BANG!'

Whatever she expected to happen, that wasn't it.

She looked helplessly into his widening eyes as she saw the life drain out of them, his white shirt becoming rapidly crimson, surrounding the bullet hole through his heart.

"If your not gonna cooperate with me, there will be a lot more deaths. Now, I'm going to put this hood on you."

"Eric." She barely whispered. What could she do? If she didn't agree he could hurt any of the other survivors. He just killed Eric in cold blood, to make a point. She was paralyzed in fear.

She closed her eyes, and nodded her head, hating herself for doing so but not seeing any other choice.

He laughed again, his cold laugh sending a chill down her spine. Her unknown enemy stepped closer behind her, wrapped the strip of blue cloth around her mouth, tying the knot tightly and pulled the scratchy burlap sack over her head. His warm hands grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her back, tying them securely.

"Can't have those search parties hearing you, can we?" even though muffled she could still hear the slight Scottish twang in his voice. She once again felt the presence of his gun in her lower back. "Walk!"

* * *

"Miss Fortis? Miss Fortis? Are you okay?" Sophie shook her head to clear the daze and focused on the young female officer in front of her.

"Sophie, my name's Ana Lucia and I just need to ask you a few questions about your dad." Sophie looked up into the soft eyes of the young LA cop. "I know this is difficult but I wanted to ask a few questions about your dad."

"Thank you for coming down here to talk." She pulled up a chair opposite Sophie in the well lit interrogation room.

"No problem, but can we get this over with, I want to get back to my mum, she's not holding up very well." She took a small sip of water from the plastic cup in front of her.

"Sure. I was just wondering if you knew about his job; what it involved, where he worked, etc."

"Errm… I know he worked in the Keota building in town, but beyond that... He never really talked about his work."

"What was he doing coming home that early in the afternoon?"

"He was coming home to….. Spend some time with me… Are you saying that it was because he was coming home for me??"

"No I'm not saying that Miss Fortis. I just needed to know if something had happened at work."

"Why, what's all this about? His death was an accident wasn't it?" She was getting quite distressed.

"I'm just following up on all of the background information. But right now, yes, his death has been officially ruled as accidental."

* * *

She had been walking for at least ten minutes, she was breathing heavily through her nose, trying to ease the panic in the pit of her stomach.

The sack did nothing to help her situation, restricting not only her vision but the amount of oxygen. The sack was warm and humid, and the abrasive surface was irritating her skin.

The gun had long been removed from her back, but the threat of the intimidating man was constantly present.

She felt his strong hand grip her shoulder and stop her movements. The sack was roughly pulled from her head and the gag pulled down. She breathed deeply the now freely available air and raised her eyes to look at the pink sky of the now setting sun.

She looked back at her captor who was now standing five feet in front of her. He was as intimidating as his voice. He was tall, approximately six foot two, and very muscular, but not overly so.

He had short, shaven hair and lightly tanned skin, but his eyes where the most interesting feature. They where a mixture of blue and green with a coloboma, a small blemish, at the top of his left iris. His eyes seemed to pierce hers and search for the truth within her. And it terrified her.

"Right I'm going to start off easy. My name's Ballantyne, these" He gestured around him. "Are who you call, The Others. Now, Name" His gravely voice traveled straight through her.

Her eyes wandered off and looked around her absorbing her surroundings for the first time. She saw people holding torches in a circle around her, cutting off any hope of escape, not that she would attempt annoying the big guy with the gun.

"I do not like to repeat myself. What's your name?" He was still softly spoken, yet he spoke in such a manner that Sophie knew she had no choice but to answer.

"Sophie… Sophie Roux."

* * *

The large oak door to her fathers study slowly opened with a creak and Sophie gradually stepped through the doorway.

She walked across to her father's desk and opened the drawers, looking through them, but finding them all empty.

'Where are all his files?' She had seen him filing before when she was younger but rarely stepped into his office since she was eight.

She opened the last drawer and found it also empty. 'That's strange; he never touched his old files.'

Then a thought occurred to her, the secret drawer under the desk, she could never open it as a child, it was always really stiff.

She reached under the desk and pulled the drawer down, and pulled it out.

Inside was a single file marked 'Triceratops.'

"What?" She reached down and opened the file. Inside there was a symbol on a sheet of paper. It was a circle surrounded by eight parallelograms, each made up of three lines. In the center of the circle was the word 'DHARMA'

* * *

He lifted his gun so it was aimed at Sophie. "We both know that you're lying, so unless you want to die, Sophie, I suggest you tell me your real name."

She exhaled deeply "My… My name is Fortis, Sophie Mari Fortis"

He lowered the gun. "Good Girl." He took a step towards her, and she instinctively shuffled back slightly. "Now tell me, what do you know about your father?"

"My dad? Why do you want to know about him?" She felt herself calming ever so slightly, and was trying to grasp onto even the small amount of courage she felt.

"Where did he work?"

"He worked in an office, he was just one of those professional types" He strode towards her and aimed the gun at her forehead from about three feet away.

"See, I don't like liars Sophie. Where did he work?" his voice was cold and dangerous.

"He worked in L.A. in the Keota building." Her wrists where starting to burn from the abrasion of the ropes.

He smirked and lowered the gun slightly. "Who did he work for?"

"I…I don't know, he never told me." The gun was once again raised and aimed between her eyes.

"I said WHO DID HE WORK FOR?!"

"I don't know, I don't know, I swear." He pressed the gun into her forehead.

"Last chance. Who. Did. He. Work. For?"

She was shaking in fear and she could feel the authority in his voice. "Gerald DeGroot, he worked for Gerald DeGroot."

She stood breathing deeply, trying to regain her strength. When the gun was removed she sighed and felt her stomach flip.

"Get down on your knees." She looked up into his eyes.

"What?"

"Get down" He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down, causing a small whimper to escape her lips. "On your knees"

He walked behind her and pulled the sack back over her head.

"Seeing as you know too much, it would be too much of an inconvenience to keep you around." She once again heard the horrifying click of the gun.

She tightly closed her eyes, and waited for the inevitable. Shaking and breathing heavily. desperately trying to catch her breath in the damp smelling hood.

When it hadn't come for a few minutes she slowly opened her eyes, when she heard a familiar voice she couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Who's there?" it was Locke.

"Locke? Oh thank god." He pulled the sack off and pulled her up. Boone wrapped his arms around her, to help her stop shaking, while Locke cut the ropes on her wrists.

"What happened? Are you all right?" Locke was looking at the terror in her eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm… Just a bit shaken. Why where you out here? Not that I'm complaining." she embraced Boone, the feeling of comfort with him reassuring her.

"We went looking for Clair, we where on our way back for supplies."

"You haven't found her yet?" After all that had happened; she still couldn't shake the fear for her friend.

Boone looked down into her eyes, once again reassuring her. "Don't worry we'll find her"

* * *

**Thanx to you all once again and remember I like to hear what you think!**

**:P**

**Scarlets Angel X**


	13. Unlucky

**Wow I'm really going for it. Damn plot bunnies wont leave me alone!**

**Well enjoy once again, and thanx Alex, Oli, Guy, Johnny, and any other loyal readers :P Luv ya all!!**

**and still sat here, alone, waiting for Josh Holloway. Nope no sign, guess I don't own it!  
**

* * *

Sophie opened her hazel eyes to find she was laid on a makeshift bed, in the familiar surroundings of the cave.

She sighed in relief when she realised she was safe, and attempted to sit up to have a look at her surroundings.

As soon as she put pressure on her hands, she recoiled in pain, and looked down at her wrists to see them bandaged up.

"Your starting to make a habit of this you know." She looked up to see Jack walking towards her, a small smirk on his face.

Sophie sighed "How did I get back?" Jack approached and handed her a bottle of water. "Thanks."

"Boone carried you." She cringed in embarrassment.

"Guess I must've passed out, thanks for fixing me up Jack."

He looked her in the eye. "No problem. Now you wanna tell me what happened?"

She took a deep breath. "I followed you, into the jungle. And I kinda herd you and Locke talking about Sayid. After you left I asked Locke about it. He was heading back to assemble a search party, but I wanted to make sure you were okay, so I went after you. I couldn't have been far behind you, but it started to rain, so I thought I could wait it out in the bamboo."

She stopped and closed her eyes, letting a small tear roll down her cheek. Jack sat down next to her and put his hand on hers in support. "Then what?"

"I was there for about ten minutes, when I heard a gun click. It was one of them, The Others, he said he was going to put a hood on me and I was going with him. I didn't have a choice, Jack, he killed Eric." Realisation hit her. "Oh god, Jack. Eric, his body's still out there."

"Locke and Boone found and buried him this morning."

Her hand covered her mouth as another tear ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry; there was nothing I could do. He was there. Then, he was gone. Just like that."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, it never is." She thought back to the beach, and where she had been unable to save 'Jeff'.

"Then what happened?"

"We walked for about ten minutes. We stopped and he asked me my name and about my family. I don't know why, he already seemed to know all of it. It was like he wanted to know if I knew."

"Why did they leave you?"

"I... I don't know, he said something about being an inconvenience keeping me around, and he put the hood on, and oh god, I thought he was going to kill me Jack. I really thought it was the end." She was starting to shake.

Locke and Boone walked in to see an upset Sophie and Jack trying to console her.

"Jack, can I talk to you?" Locke questioned, while Boone took over for Jack and embraced the upset girl.

* * *

"Jack, has she told you what happened?" Locke queried once they got to a clearing not far from the caves.

"Yeah, she said someone surprised her when she was looking for me. They kidnapped her, and questioned her about her family."

"Did she tell you anything specific?" Locke was looking exasperated.

"No just that they asked about her family. And she said that they weren't asking to for the knowledge, but to see if she already knew the answers."

"Hmm, you think there's something she's not telling us."

"Defiantly. Don't you think it's strange that she's been seen twice with The Others? You yourself said 'who's to say there our people.'"

"Jack, she was the one questioning Ethan. She selflessly tried to defend Clair on the first night, and she ran after you to make sure you were okay. Are you sure you should be questioning her?"

"Locke, she's the one who's been contacted by them twice. I'm just saying maybe we should keep an eye on her."

"And her not going anywhere without someone else isn't enough, she didn't even question you when you said that, she just accepted that you where probably right."

"Just make sure you keep an eye on her okay Locke." Jack started walking back towards the caves.

* * *

Boone rubbed her back gently and felt her relaxing in her arms.

"Making a habit out of this aren't you?" she smiled and pulled away to look him in the face.

She managed a small laugh as her slightly red eyes met Boone's sky blue ones. "Jack said the same thing." She sighed lightly. "Thank you for saving me. Again. And for carrying me back. I must have passed out."

"Yeah, you did. I'm just glad we found you. What happened though? Sorry, you don't have to tell me I just…." He stopped when Sophie cut him off.

"It's alright Boone; they just wanted to ask me some questions. Mostly about my family, and its kinda hard not to answer with a gun in your face."

"I'm sorry, I didn't…"

He stopped and looked down at the girl who was now kissing him, and once it registered, he relaxed into it.

Once they pulled apart he looked down at her, wide eyed and slightly confused.

"What was that?"

"That, was for rescuing me, again, and for being my knight in shining armour. Also 'cause your really cute when your concerned." She smiled and looked him in the eyes.

He smiled back, and cupped her cheek with his hand. He leaned in for another kiss, but recoiled suddenly when Jack's vioce was heard approaching the caves.

"I'll see you later, alright. Errm bye."

Jack walked towards her looking at the retreating Boone with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't want to know." She laughed lightly.

* * *

"Sophie, you coming, the beach is awaiting." She grabbed her bag and towel, and got into the cherry red car.

"Finally, you take forever." She pouted and leaned across to kiss Matty, but stopped when a round of 'Awww's' emanated from the back seat.

She turned and scowled at the three people in the back, who all laughed at her reaction.

"We'll never get to the beach at this rate." Becky stated from the back seat. "The other cars will beat us by miles."

"Its okay, we'll get there eventually." Matty added from the driver's seat. "Besides we've got the alcohol."

* * *

Sophie was lying down, trying to get some sleep on Jacks advice. She had been trying for about half an hour but she just couldn't drift off. Jack must have assumed that she was asleep because he was now talking to Sun about medicines. Not that Sun understood anything, being Japanese.

She started listening when Kate arrived and started to talk to Jack.

"Jack? We have a problem." She sounded quite distressed.

"We have a problem? Or, you have a problem?" His voice lowered, and they paused she assumed they where checking to see if Sun or herself was listening.

She heard them walking away, but they where still within hearing distance. Once satisfied they continued. "Jack, you're the only one who knows about me. Before I left the city, the Marshal who was escorting me, he had this silver case." So Kate was the fugitive on the plane, although she didn't seem the type.

"The airline wouldn't let him bring the case on the plane. It was hard enough trying to convince them to let him wear a gun on his ankle. But the case, they made him check it."

"What was in the case?" Jack seemed annoyed.

"Some traveling money, some of his personal stuff. And 4 nine millimeters with a few boxes of ammo." Sophie almost gasped but stopped herself, just in time.

"Guns?"

"Guns."

"So, where's the case now?" He didn't seem pleased.

"Sawyer has it. He hasn't been able to open it." Well that was a relief, Sawyer with guns cant be good.

"Lucky for us."

"He will. Sooner or later." Damn, not something she wanted to hear.

"So, what do you need me to do?"

"I know where the key is. The Marshal, he kept it in his wallet. In his back pocket." Didn't Jack burry the marshal?

"I buried him, Kate." Yep.

"I know. Where?"

They started to walk off, and out of Sophie's hearing range. 'Damn!' She then realised what it meant. Kate was the fugitive on the plane, and Sawyer was a key away from a box of guns, and he would defiantly use them for trading.

She sat up and was going to head to the beach, when Kate walked through the clearing.

* * *

At least twenty of them where sat on the beach around the now dying down fire. Watching the sun go down.

Sophie was sat in Mattie's arms lying across a now sandy pink towel. "Thanks for the day out guys, I really needed it."

They all smiled and looked at her and Matty. Half of them where now drunk, and in each others arms, either for warmth or companionship.

Sophie was pulled up by Tony and pulled into a hug. He then leaned in to whisper in her ear.

Normally Matty would have been a bit jealous, but Tony was openly gay, and had been her friend for years.

"You know, its your birthday party and all that. Well your about to get dunked!"

She was about to run away when she was grabbed from behind by Brian, Max and Stuart, who each grabbed a limb along with Tony.

They carried her towards the sea, kicking and screaming, shouting at Matty for help, while he just sat back watching her and laughed.

They all held her up above the water and then just dropped her in. Once she was completely submerged they all laughed and walked back towards the towels. "You are all so going to pay for that."

Matty wrapped her in one of the few non sandy towels, and they went for a walk while she dried off.

"Thanks Matty, I was a bit chilly." He laughed and pulled her closer.

"How you holding' up then," she sighed and sat down on the end of the pier. Matty sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm okay, I guess."

"Did you find his files?" She stopped and looked up at him, question in her eyes.

"When did I tell you about the files?" She didn't remember telling him about them.

"Oh, you mentioned before, I just assumed they would have turned up by now."

"No, we haven't found them; I think he must have left them at work."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pried. Let me make it up to you." He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, including a little nibble of her lower lip. She smiled as she pulled away, and looked up at the now sapphire sky.

"Well, you certainly know how to make an apology."

* * *

"Hey Kate, when did you get here?" she yawned and covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

Kate visibly relaxed when she realised Sophie hadn't heard anything.

"Couple of minutes ago. Hey you want me to walk you to the beach; the sea air might do you good."

"Thanks Kate, I was beginning to think I was trapped here." She smiled and got up to follow Kate.

"No problem, just promise me you wont wander off." Kate chuckled.

"Don't worry I don't think even I'm that unlucky!"

* * *

**Look, look, look there, there, there. Its the review button :P lol sos couldn't resist, was inspired by 'The Wrong Door'**

**Thanx Again**

**Scarlets Angel X**


	14. The good guys

**See told you id get back on track- ish :P **

**Thanx once again to my readers, Alex for proofin, Guy for the review and Lucy cause she's the best!**

**And im still going to say it even though im assuming you all know by now. LOST is in NO way owned by me, even big scary gun guy belongs to Alex so im all aloned!**

* * *

Sophie took a deep breath, and inhaled the sea air, making her feel slightly better.

She looked across to see Jack finishing a conversation with Sawyer. Kate too noticed and started to walk towards Jack. "I'll see you later, okay Sophie, I just gotta talk to Jack."

"Sure, I'll see you later."

She walked across the warm golden sand, letting the warm feeling spread between her toes. She noticed Charlie sat on the sand, looking depressed, and a huge welt around his neck from where Ethan had hung him.

She sat next to him, and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Charlie, thank god, I was so worried. I'm really glad your okay."

He looked down at her a confused look on his face, "Me? You where worried about me? What about Clair?" He looked down at her bandaged wrists. "What happened?"

She looked down also. "Oh that. Well after you where taken, I kinda followed you, and the big guy with the gun wanted some answers."

"What! They tied you up didn't they?"

She breathed deeply "Yeah, it was terrifying. I actually thought I was going to die."

Charlie looked down at the sand. "I'm sorry, I've been so depressed and feeling sorry for my self, I didn't even know about you. And I caused it, you came after me."

"Charlie, it's defiantly not your fault. You tried to protect Clair, and I recklessly ignored Jack and ran into the jungle, alone." She stood up in front of him. "Just promise me you won't blame yourself. Okay."

"Okay. I promise." She smiled lightly and he smiled back, as she walked off.

* * *

"Hi my names Sophie Fortis, I'm here to pick up my dad's belongings." She smiled at the receptionist, who looked at her I.D. and back at her face.

"Sure Miss Fortis, would you like to follow me I'll take you to his office." She turned and followed quickly after the assistant that had suddenly appeared.

As they walked through the building towards the office, Sophie's eyes wandered around the completely white hallway only decorated sporadically with pot plants or white clocks, she felt the whole atmosphere was clinical, reminiscent of a laboratory.

"His office is just ahead, through the big doors. Dial 3 on the phone and someone will escort you out."

"Thank you." She carried on forward and opened the doors. She smiled when the first thing she saw on his moderately sized desk was pictures of her, Jordan and her mum, He always was sentimental.

She looked around the cream coloured office and noticed it was quite large and decorated ornaments and small pot plants. One of which Sophie recognised as 'Damien' the geranium she had grown from a seed and given to her dad a few years earlier.

She sighed and got to work putting all his objects in the boxes ready to remove.

* * *

Sophie and Laura had walked back to the caves to fill there bottles and check in with Jack. They had been talking for what seemed ages and where still yet to run out of topics.

"Hey Jack, are you okay?" Laura looked up from there position on the rocks.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit off colour."

"I'm sure you are after digging up the martial." Sophie's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands, but it was too late she had already said it.

"What?" Laura spoke what Jack's expression was screaming at her.

"Sorry Jack, I kinda overheard you. When you where talking I woke up and I heard Kate say the martial had the key, and you say you buried him, then you walked away. That's it. Key to what Jack?"

"To a suit case, that's it." Jack was clearly irritated.

"I'm…" Sophie was about to apologise when Locke and Boone entered the clearing carrying Clair.

"Over here. Jack!"

"Where's Jack?" Locke shouted as Charlie and Hurley who where talking at the other side of the caves approached "We need the doctor."

"What happened?" Charlie looked down at Clair with a worried expression.

"Where did you find her?" Jack was assessing Clair's injuries.

Locke looked down at her on the makeshift bed. "About a mile north, we were looking for the dog."

"Was she conscious?"

"She collapsed in my arms."

"Did she say anything?" Charlie was really worried.

Hurley looked lost in all the drama around Clair. "Charlie, man, is she injured?"

"Everybody needs to back off, okay? Just give her some air." Jack said as he wiped Claire's brow with a cloth. "Claire, can you hear me? Wake up now. Hey, Claire, Claire. Wake up now."

Claire finally opened her eyes. But Claire screamed and scrambled away.

Jack softened his voice and tried to comfort her. "Claire? It's okay. It's okay.

"Claire. You're safe." Charlie adopted the same tactic but stepped towards her.

"Who are you? Who are you? Who are you people?" she recoiled and looked around, terrified.

Sophie didn't know what to do, she felt useless so she and Laura headed back to the beach to give Jack and Clair some room.

* * *

Sophie was with Matty who was driving her home from her dad's office. It was heavily raining and the cars wind screen wipers where barley keeping up it was that heavy. She couldn't believe he was gone, and the boxes in the back only served a reminder.

She still couldn't find all his old files, they weren't in his office, and the only file she had found was the 'triceratops' file.

She was concentrating on the road, and the lack of cars, on the way to her acupuncture appointment. Her mum booked them for the whole family to try and help with the stress and grief.

Sophie couldn't help feeling a little bit nervous; she has always been scared of needles.

She jumped out of her skin when her phone rang. "Err… hello"

"Hello Miss Fortis?" It was a woman.

"Yes?" She was hesitant

"If you're not alone, say I'm sorry."

She didn't know what was going on "I'm sorry?"

"I want you to meet me at Leonardo's on Twelfth Street at six o'clock. If you understand say, sorry you've got a wrong number, and don't tell anyone where you are going."

"Sorry, you've got a wrong number." She was confused, but curious about what was happening.

"Thank you, and see you tonight at six." The line went dead.

* * *

A few hours later, after Sophie had helped move the camp down the beach and away from the incoming tide, she was sat talking to Laura and Rose on the beach when Locke walked across.

"Excuse me ladies but would it be okay if I borrowed Sophie for a minute?" He smiled sweetly at them as Sophie got up and followed him to the tree line.

Once safely out of ear shot of other people, Locke turned to face Sophie, a solemn look on his face. "So you wanna tell me what really happened?"

"What? I told Jack exactly what happened." She was annoyed that he would question her like that.

"No, you told Jack vaguely what happened. I wanna know the specifics." He looked her directly in the eye, almost intimidating her to answer.

"That makes two of us. I can only really remember the horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, and" she took a breath to calm herself "His eyes, I can still see them."

"You must be able to remember what he asked you."

She closed her eyes and tried to focus. "Errm… He asked my name." she opened her eyes and looked at Locke with recognition in her eyes. "He knew… He knew my name already, I think he just wanted me to co-operate."

"Then what did he ask?"

"He asked about my family…"

"What about them?" John stepped towards her, closing the gap between them.

"Just about my mum, they asked her name. And my dad, they knew about his death. Locke I don't know what you think happened, but its over, I'm here and I DON'T KNOW WHY!" She was distressed and she ran off away from Locke and away from his questions.

* * *

Sophie walked down the empty street, breathing deeply, trying to calm her nerves. She walked towards the restaurant and looked at the doors.

She opened them and went to a table. She sat down and looked at her watch, 5:55 she had 5 minutes.

"Sophie?" She looked up at the dark haired woman who was stood in front of her.

"Yes?"

"My names Karen, I worked with your dad." She sat down next to her.

"Why all the secrecy? What's going on?"

"Your dad's death wasn't an accident. It was because he knew something he shouldn't have."

"What? Is this something to do with his missing files?"

"I need to know, did you find any?" Karen leaned forward towards her, in anticipation.

Sophie thought for a moment. "No… they where all gone, there where none left in his study or his office."

"Then answer me this. Do you know about DHARMA?"

* * *

She ran through the jungle, away from Locke. Pushing through the leaves she almost walked into Charlie.

"Oh, Sophie, I thought you might have been Locke." He was still distressed from the state Clair was in.

"Sorry Charlie, I didn't know you where here. How's Clair?"

"She's resting with Jack." He looked down, as did Sophie.

"Where's my necklace, damn I must have dropped it. I'll be back in a minute. Sorry Charlie."

She walked back and found it about 5 minutes away. As she was approaching where Charlie was, she heard a cold voice.

She looked carefully around the tree, avoiding knocking any branches, or breaking any twigs.

She saw Jin unconscious on the ground and Ethan standing in front of Charlie, and she felt her breath catch.

"Charlie, I want her back." His icy voice travelled straight through her.

Charlie was startled and unable to get his words out "What? I. . ."

"I want you to bring her back."

"What did you do to her?" Charlie finally found some courage and grabs a stick to try and hit Ethan. "What did you do?"

Ethan grabbed Charlie by the neck and lifted him up against a tree. "You bring her here. If you don't, I'm going to kill one of them. And then if you don't bring her back before sundown tomorrow I'll kill another, and another, another. One everyday. And Charlie, I'll kill you last."

Sophie was about to run and get help, to try and stop Ethan, when she felt the cold barrel touch the back of her neck.

"Not again!" she whispered in aggravation.

"Stand up slowly" She knew that voice and she really didn't want it to be him. She complied and stood up her hands raised.

"Looks like you never learn." There was a rustling behind them and as Ballantyne turned, she ran as fast as she could away from him.

Unfortunately for her, it was straight into the arms of Ethan, who had just entered from behind the bushes. He turned her around and wrapped an arm around her waist and one around her shoulders, pinning her arms and holding her tightly.

She struggled briefly, but stopped when the gun was aimed in her direction.

"You have 3 seconds before I shoot so I suggest you come out. Three……two……on..."

"Stop, wait, don't shoot!" Scott entered the clearing; clearly looking horrified enough for the both of them.

"Please, don't kill him!" Sophie's voice erupted through the tension and Ballantyne merely laughed in his usual frosty manner.

He was silent for a moment, the tension building and the gun still aimed at her.

"Go then!" his voice made Scott jump, and he ran off away from the scene.

"Coward." She heard Ethan state behind her.

"Well, well, I didn't think we'd see you again any time soon." His eyes looked into hers, and this time she straightened her back and tried to show resilience to his gaze.

"What do you want with Clair?" She felt less brave as he stepped towards her. "Why did you let her go if you wanted…?" Realisation hit her. "You didn't let her go. She escaped." She smiled but stopped when she felt Ethan's grip tighten.

"Why did you come back into the jungle, alone?" she was thinking the same thing, regretting the decision to do so.

"Why did you let me go?" her voice was quite, at first she thought he hadn't herd.

"Because were the good guys." He laughed, and nodded at Ethan. She wondered what was going on until she felt his upper arm move away and a blinding pain in the back of her skull, turning the world dark.

* * *

**Thanx lovely people :P**

**Thought id actually give a reason to choose Scott as the redshirt, lol**

**Luv ya**

**Scarlets Angel X**


	15. I needed it

**Why hello again readers.**

**thanx for reading this, and thanx for the reviews, it really makes me happy. **

**also thanx to Alex, Guy, Oli, Lucy and Johnny for supporting me!**

**I DON'T OWN IT, I CAN SAY IT AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT, BUT I WILL NEVER OWN IT :p**

* * *

The first thing she registered was pain, the pain in her head, the pain in her wrists. She tried to move her hands to her head but found them bound behind her. Another rope was around her torso, keeping her tied to a tree. She pulled at the rope, only to find the burning from her wrists return and the pain shoot up her arm.

"Your awake." She looked up into the icy eyes of Ethan, his cold voice once again causing a shiver. "I wouldn't do that again, your wrists are pretty sore." His voice showed no concern, it was simply passive.

She looked around, noticing the darkness of the camp sight, the only light a small campfire. She also noted the lack of Ballantyne, and visibly relaxed at this thought.

"He's gone to take care of some… business." He emitted a low chuckle.

She struggled again, trying to ignore the pain, but finding the rope secure.

"What do you want? You let me go, WHY TAKE ME NOW?" She tried to calm herself, but Ethan's smirk really got to her.

"Insurance." That one word made her stomach sink, and she knew something bad was going to happen.

He walked towards her; Sophie pressed herself against the tree, knowing she could do nothing, she was helpless.

He crouched down in front of her, and grabbed her silver heart necklace, inspecting it. "You're here to make sure, they." He looked past her shoulder. "Co-operate."

He dropped the necklace and took a step back, enjoying the mix of fear and anger on her face.

"Interesting, isn't it. That you where the only one to sense something wrong, no one else even questioned my presence." He let the comment hang in the air, the tension building around them.

The moment was shattered when Ballantyne entered the clearing, and her eyes immediately dropped to the ground.

He laughed when he saw her reaction. "It's done. They should find him by morning."

Sophie knew what they where talking about, and felt the chill emanating from him.

"Who…Who did you kill?" She tried to look him in the eyes, the blue-green staring through her as he strode towards her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He stood over her and looked down.

"It was Scott, wasn't it?" He smirked and crouched down in front of her.

His hand reached under her chin with two fingers and he lifted her eyes to his. "Just a part of life, lass. Get used to it."

* * *

"What did you say?" Sophie's eyes widened as she looked at the brunette woman in front of her.

Karen smirked, and looked at the girl, barley sixteen, and forced to grow up so rapidly. "I said; do you know about DHARMA?"

She sat in silence the tension building and the voices of normal people, living there normal lives all around her. A small child was crying a few tables over, a woman was talking loudly on the other side of the room, and the smell of the spaghetti from the table next to her was making her already fragile stomach turn. All of this was irrelevant to the facts the woman in front of her was revealing.

"Yes." Her voice was small, almost scared of what she was saying.

"What do you know?" Her dark eyes met Sophie's hazel and almost forced the answer out of her.

"That my dad was involved. And he stopped it."

"And how do you know this, if we didn't leave any files?"

"We?" she knew something was off, and now she just wanted to get out, to get away from this woman. Karen smirked when Sophie stood and started to walk away. She was startled when Karen grabbed her wrist.

Sophie tried to pull away; her eyes looked into the darkness of Karen's. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing, you killed him before he could." The spite in her voice was clearly evident. She wrenched her hand away and ran from the diner.

* * *

They had left her alone with her thoughts, and for a while she had tried to find a way of escaping, only to find the ropes too tight, and her head still slightly fuzzy.

Ethan had left the camp earlier, just before the sun came up. But Ballantyne was sat in front of her about ten feet away, checking the bullets in his gun.

He had just finished putting the clip back in when Sophie took a deep breath and finally found the courage to ask what had been on her mind for the past hour or so, she couldn't really tell.

"What do you know about my dad?" Her voice had an edge of determination, as did her eyes.

He smirked and put the gun in his belt behind his back.

"Why, there something you didn't tell me?" His frosty Scottish hinted voice was in the soft, yet firm tone which scared her. She lowered her eyes to her knees which where pulled up under her. "How about who else he worked for?"

Sophie's eyes met his and immediately regretted bringing this up again, and now her head was aching.

"You lied to me, and what did I say about liars?" His eyebrows rose to emphasise his point. "He didn't just work for Gerald, did he?"

"He worked _with_ Karen, not _for_ her." Her eyes where starting to droop slightly, and even though the determination was still present, her eyes where becoming hazy.

He saw this and chuckled lightly, while her head was lowering.

"Concussion, should be better after you sleep." There was no emotion there, and it was the last thing she heard as her world went black.

* * *

Sophie ran out of the restaurant as fast as she could, away from the woman who she now knew was responsible for her father's death.

She ran away into the cold evening air, winter in LA was always chilly, and it was hurting her lungs.

She ran for about ten minutes, until she arrived at the Golden Gate Bridge. She started to walk across and stopped in the middle, looking at the deep orange sunset and down at the water below.

A solitary tear ran down her cheek, and fell into the water beneath.

"Daddy." She missed everything about him, but now she knew there was reason behind it all. She wiped away the tears and looked out at the sunset in front of her.

"Beautiful." The new voice made her jump, and he turned to see Matty stood with a red rose in his hand.

She couldn't help smiling. "How did you…?"

"I'm your boyfriend, I can do anything." He smiled and handed her the rose.

* * *

Her deep hazel eyes fluttered open, revealing the spark that was captured within them. A brief moment of recognition flashed through them, as she remembered the horrible encounter from the night before.

She looked up from the ground only to flinch and close her eyes to the light, and a tentative touch revealed the presence of blood on her head. She remembered being hit over the head, presumably with a weapon of some kind.

Sophie's eyes finally absorbed her surroundings; she was at the waterfall, a few miles from camp. She couldn't help the one question circling her mind, 'Why on earth am I here?'

She cautiously stood, taking a breath and blinking to ease the fuzziness in her head. The sound of the waterfall was calming, and she edged towards it. She splashed her face with water and took a few mouthfuls from cupped hands, refreshing her and clearing her head slightly more.

Once the world had stopped moving around her she started to make her way back towards camp, all the time wondering why they had left her once again.

* * *

She and Matty had made their way to the sand below, and she was sat a few feet ahead staring at the ever lowering sun.

"You didn't tell me where you where going tonight." His voice was filled with concern.

"I had to meet someone, one of dad's colleagues."

"I'm sorry; did it bring up bad memories?" He pulled her against his chest, wrapping an arm around her for support.

"Yeah, something like that." She leaned her head back against him.

"We'll find who did this, don't worry." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she had only just learnt that.

* * *

She walked through the clearing, to see the beach in chaos. Jack walked up to her and annoyed look oh his face.

"Scott's dead. So is Ethan." Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked into Jacks sad blue eyes. Even with the sadness, his eyes where warmer than Ethan's or Balantyne's.

"What? How did this happen? When did this happen?"

"Last night, Ethan demanded Clair back, when we refused he killed Scott."

"Wasn't that Steve?" Sawyer piped up from his seat a few feet away.

"Nah dude; that was Scott." Hurley added as he approached. "Hey Sophie, where've you been?"

Jack looked down at her and frowned. "Where have you been?"

"I was at the waterfall; I guess I must have fallen asleep."

"Who where you with?" He was staring her down, and she knew she didn't want to answer that question.

"I was errm… I was"

"She was with me." Boone emerged from the tree line, she had never been so happy to see someone. "All night." He stood next to her and slipped his hand into hers.

She smiled and looked up to him.

Jack seamed to accept this and nodded slightly.

"What happened to Ethan?" She wanted to know, as it was probably the reason she woke up in the jungle and not with The Others.

"I shot him." Charlie walked passed and carried on, not stopping to explain.

Boone squeezed her hand and pulled her away towards the jungle.

Once they emerged into the clearing by the caves, she stopped him and looked up to his soft caring face, smiling softly at him. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Yeah, but I enjoy being your white knight. And I think Jack was going to kill you." He smiled back.

He held her face in his hands and brought there soft lips together in a gentle embrace. He ran his hands up the back of her neck, but she flinched away when he touched the cut on the back of her head.

He pulled away sharply and looked down to see a small amount of blood on his hand. "What happened?"

"I hit my head."

"On what?" He was distressed thinking of her in pain.

"On Ethan's gun. You can't tell Jack, he already distrusts me." He once again cupped her cheek.

"Why would I tell him something he doesn't need to know? Now. Let me see your head."

She turned around and leaned her head forward, while Boone tentatively checked the small gash on the top of her head. He poured some water on it, and dabbed it with a cloth. Sophie was flinching with each contact, but his gentle touch was reassuring.

"You'll probably have to get Jack to have a look."

"I thought that might be the case, Damn." She laughed lightly as he once again pulled her into a kiss, careful of her head this time.

* * *

She was sat on her laptop in her room; she had uploaded her dad's memory stick and was searching all files she could find.

Most of them where encrypted, but there was one music file she could open. She double clicked it and 'Lycanthropy' by Six Feet Under started playing. Her dad didn't seam the heavy metal type, so she tried to listen to the lyrics, and compare it to the known lyrics.

They where all the same, except one line; 'Test my fidelity; test my mind, aspects of the past, never left behind.'

'What on earth did that mean? Was he trying to tell me something?' She sighed, something else seemed off. She listened closer and heard a tintinnabulation in the background. 4 rings of a bell. That wasn't on the original.

* * *

"Jack, can I talk to you?" Sophie walked across to see Jack holding his head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a lot going on, you know." He looked up at her and noticed the small amount of blood on her hand. "What happened? He indicated with a nod towards her hand.

She sighed lightly and looked down to see what Jack saw. "I kinda… hit my head."

Jack stood and circled around behind her and after moving her hair noticed the small gash on the back of her head.

"It doesn't look like it will need stitches. I'll get the antiseptic." He walked towards the bag at the other side of the cave. "How'd you manage that anyway?"

She blushed slightly and looked down at the floor of the caves. "I was with Boone. Guess I'm clumsier than I thought."

This immediately silenced Jack who silently carried on with applying the antiseptic, with a slight grin.

They where stood still for a while, the only noises from the jungle the slight hiss every time Jack hit a sore spot.

"What's with all that hissin' angel, going to start cluckin' or barkin' soon?" Sawyer emerged from behind the trees and walked towards them a small smirk etched on his face.

"What's with all the onomatopoeia's Sawyer, lost your grip on the English language?" her voice was frosty, even with the hint of amusement in there, Sawyer got the message.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the branch this mornin'. I only came for my antibiotics."

She sighed and looked at Sawyer. "Thanks Jack, guess I'll see you later." She smirked back at Sawyer. "Thanks for the laugh Sawyer, I needed it."

* * *

**Smiles for all of you, especially Jac Danvers, who's story The Mummy: Curse of the Seven Scorpions is in fact brill **

**(Sorry, shameless plugs again! )  
**

**Luv ya!**

**Scarlets Angel X**


	16. Get it back

**Hey again everyone, sory it took a while i was workin then got a bout of writers block. damn plot bunnies never around when you need them!**

**Thanx again Oli, Alex, Guy, Lucy and Jac Danvers for your support X **

**Here you go just remember, still don't own it, but sooo looking forward to the new series :P**

* * *

His deep blue eyes fluttered open, and he smiled softly at the comforting feeling of Sophie lying in his arms. She was still breathing deeply, still asleep.

He loved this feeling, they had talked all night and she had finally walked back to the cave, albeit tentatively. She was still scared from the attack, but he had supported her and made her feel safe.

She shifted slightly in her sleep and he got a small hint of her strawberry fragrance, he held her closer as her delicate hazel eyes opened.

"Morning." He was lightly tracing circles on her open palm with his finger, making her smile.

She looked up into his eyes and leaned further into his chest, "Good morning."

"How you doin'?" he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, she smiled back.

"Better, thanks." She reached up to play with her necklace only to find it missing, she sighed remembering that she hadn't had it since her run in with the others.

Boone looked down at her now exposed neck, she was really upset when he pointed out her necklace was gone a few days earlier. He smiled when an idea came to mind.

She laid her head back into his chest and looked across into the waterfall in front of them, she was thinking how supportive Boone had been, helping her over the past couple of days. Sophie jumped when she felt something around her neck.

She reached up and felt Boone's shark tooth necklace, and she looked up questioningly into his eyes.

"What are you…?"

"You seemed lost without yours, so you can borrow mine. At least till we find yours." She laughed lightly and stood up, feeling suddenly chilly without Boone's arms around her.

"It's not lost… It's just… misplaced." He smiled back as he stood to join her.

"Fine, till we un-misplace it." He stood and wrapped hid hands around her waist. "You can borrow mine. Do you know why he took it?"

"No, I was gone when I woke up, that's all I know." She leaned in towards Boone when a cough emerged from behind them.

They both turned to see Laura and Kate stood smiling at them. Sophie blushed slightly but Boone didn't flinch away, he kept his arms around Sophie's waist, her back to his chest.

"Have you seen Jack?" Laura asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, he's at the cave, through there." Boone nodded in the general direction.

"Thanks, I guess we'll see you later." Both Laura and Kate left to go find Jack, both still smirking.

* * *

"That's the third day in a row they've been together." Laura laughed.

Kate smiled and shook her head. They entered the cave and Jack looked up from Sawyer's arm and at Kate, a small smile automatically crossing his lips.

"Who you talking about, freckles?" Sawyer's southern drawl cut through.

Kate was about to tell Sawyer it was none of his business, but Laura answered before her. "Sophie and Boone, they where by the waterfall again."

"Well well, seems Angel's got herself a puppy." He smirked but stopped when Jack poked his arm, "Oww, watch it doc."

"Jack, can I talk to you?" Laura's radiant brown eyes looked into Jack's.

"Sure, come on we'll talk over here." He finished retying Sawyer's bandage and walked towards the tree line. Once sure they where out of ear shot, Jack looked towards Laura "How are you feeling, is it okay? Is it healing well?"

"Yeah its fine, it's healing, it's just a bit sore." She lifted her shirt and lowered her jeans slightly revealing a raised pink scar. "Just my luck I had to have the operation before my plane crashes."

Jack smiled at her, "Appendicitis is really common, its just bad luck it happened in Australia. Just tell me if it starts itching okay."

"No problem Jack. Oh I also wanted to ask you about something else."

"Yeah?" His eyes met hers in question.

"Why is it that the only time I see you smile is when Kate is around?" she turned and walked away quickly, avoiding any questions from Jack.

* * *

She stepped out on deck, breathing deeply the cool sea air, this wasn't new to her, but it was her first time in Australia and she couldn't wait.

"Ready to see the Great Barrier Reef, Laura?" Her dive instructor emerged from the cabin, and his long blond hair blew slightly in the wind.

"Yeah, I can't wait." She smiled and her deep brown eyes glittered with excitement.

"Remember, we can't stay down there too long, and try to stay close to me this time." He smirked at her as she hit him playfully on the arm.

"I only lost your about ten minutes. And nothing happened." She laughed as she pulled on her tank with Parker's help.

"Yeah but if you pull that stunt here something might. There are sharks here, and some of the most breathtaking things you've ever seen. So stay with me and I'll show you them, wander off and the sharks will." He looked seriously at her, but couldn't stop the laugh escaping his lips.

Laura too smiled and nodded in agreement. This was an amazing opportunity, and she wasn't going to let something as trivial as sharks ruin it.

* * *

Laura was sat on the beach looking at Shannon sunbathing a few feet away, she was thinking about how everyone was adapting to the new situation differently, and smiled at the revelation that sunbathing was Shannon's particular outlet.

She looked back when she saw Sayid stood over Shannon talking about some French translation, he handed her a small box, and it held some small purple shoes. Funny how there seemed to be a circle of knowledge. And she wasn't in it.

It was then she heard Hurley talking to Boone "Yo, Boone. Question for you, dude."

Boone sighed and answered "Yeah."

"You and Locke are going out hunting boar everyday, right?"

"What about it?" He replied with scepticism in his voice.

"That's cool, except, how come you're not coming back with any? We haven't had fresh pork on a plate in about a week, dude." Now that she thought about it Laura agreed, they hadn't had any meat in a while.

"It's not like they're domesticated animals." He had an exasperated tone now.

Hurley looked around in discomfort "Maybe you guys aren't trying hard enough?"

Boone took a breath and calmed down "We're hunting, alright?"

"I hope so, because people need food, man - solid food. This isn't a game, man."

"I know, I know, we're trying. We'll find them soon." He smiled when he thought of the time spent with Sophie. He really wanted to tell her about his and Locke's secret, but he wasn't sure how Locke would react.

"Hey dude, what's going on between you and Sophie, I mean, you seem quite close, but is there something?" Hurley once again looked around nervously.

Boone just shook his head and walked off back into the jungle.

Laura sighed and started to walk towards Rose who was staring out at the sea. "Do you think there okay? The people who where in the tail?" Laura's soft voice showed her concern.

"I'm sure their asking the exact same thing about us."

"But how can you be so sure? I mean, I keep thinking about all the people who aren't here and I can't help wondering…"

"There alive, I just know it."

* * *

Laura was swimming gracefully beside Parker. Both where looking round at the beautiful scenes before them, the stunning sights where truly breathtaking, and the sharks seemed to be leaving them alone.

Laura was enjoying every minute, and her previous diving experience was defiantly paying off.

She was diving deeper than she thought she would but the stunning coral reef was enticing her down. She looked back to check Parker was there, and was reassured when he gave her a nod of approval.

She swam further down looking at the verity of life around her; she couldn't believe how lucky she was to be here.

After another five minutes of swimming through the vast maze of coral, she fond her way to a small sandy clearing.

Laura looked around for parker but couldn't see him, she was about to swim back when a small patch of white caught her eye.

She swam closer and pushed the sand back with her hand, it had black writing.

After a few minutes of swatting sand away using the water and there was an octagon made up of lines and a symbol of a triton, and a word underneath. It said Ares.

* * *

"Stay away from my sister." Laura was sat with Rose talking for a while when she heard a commotion back with Boone.

She walked back across and heard Sayid's calm response. "For a moment you seemed to be giving me an order."

"It's just a friendly suggestion." Boone looked aggravated; she hadn't seen him this worked up before.

"A suggestion?" Sayid raised his eyebrows in question.

"If I were you I'd listen."

Sayid looked sombrely at Boone. "What if I don't?"

It was then she heard Locke shout from the tree line. "Boone! Found some fresh tracks down by the stream."

"See you later."

"You know where to find me." The tension diffused, but there was still hostility between the two, and she didn't want to be a part of it

Laura walked back towards the sea and went to talk to Michael.

"Hey, how's the raft coming along?"

"Not bad, be better if I had some power tools though." He smiled softly and she reciprocated.

* * *

"You need to put aside your differences with Sayid." Locke's voice held a firm warning.

"He's hitting on Shannon." It sounded slightly childish, but he had to protect her.

They where walking through the jungle whilst carrying on the conversation. "He's very competent. We don't want to make an enemy of him. We're going to want him on our side."

"John, people are talking about what we're doing out here everyday, especially since we never come back with anything."

"You mean boar." John said with an almost smirk.

"Yeah."

"Plenty of fruit and fish to go around. What we're doing here is far more important. Right now, this is our priority." They both looked down at a now uncovered hatch.

* * *

"Where did you go down there? Did you still decide to ignore my warning?" Parker laughed as he pulled Laura up onto the boat.

"No, I just felt like a wander." She smiled back, "but did you not see it?"

"See what?"

"The symbol on the sea bed? It was right there."

"Nope, can't say I did, I did see a gorgeous clown fish though."

Laura groaned and headed below deck. She pulled out her under water camera and scrolled through the pictures.

There amongst the pictures was the one she wanted. The one showing the Ares symbol.

* * *

Sophie is sat looking at the waterfall at the caves, she can't stop thinking about everything that has happened, with the others, and with Boone.

She's playing with Boone's necklace and remembering the support he gave her in the past few days. She was scared of going into the jungle alone but he convinced her not to be afraid.

She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she didn't know why. She had felt a lot better waking up in Boone's arms after talking themselves to sleep, but now something felt off.

Just then Locke walked through the clearing and looked across at Sophie.

"Hey Locke, have you seen Boone? I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Yeah, we where hunting and Boone thought I should take a break." Locke started to walk on but Sophie turned.

"Are you sure? I have a strange feeling. Are you sure he's okay?"

"You seem quite worried. Is there something I should know about?" Sophie looked away at this, and started to walk towards the opening of the cave.

"Just tell me if he gets back okay."

* * *

Laura walked trough the busy town in a daze, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know why the strange sign was there, or what the symbol meant.

She had spent the rest of the day trying to figure it out and she would upload the picture onto the internet later to try and find the source behind it.

It was unlike anything she had seen before, and she was sure she had seen it somewhere. If only she could figure out what it meant.

Laura walked to her hotel room to find the door slightly ajar. She felt her heart sink as she knew instantly what had happened. She had been robbed.

She pushed open the door t find her belongings strewn across the floor, the safe was still closed thankfully, and she checked her passport was still there. And so was her camera.

She had a funny feeling and scrolled through the pictures, but stopped where the Ares picture was. It was gone.

Laura took a deep breath, and sat on the bed. The camera was in the locked safe. So someone had purposefully broken in, cleared the picture, and staged the room. But why.

Why would someone do that? What was so important about the symbol, and who knew about it? Surely Parker didn't…?

But one thought kept echoing through her mind, she had to go and see it again. She could get the picture back; she had to get it back.

* * *

**Hey everyone, thanx again and plz review, I dont like to beg but I haven't got many. Let me know what you think it was a bit hard writin this one but hopefully the next will be easier. :P  
**

**Luv Scarlets Angel X**


End file.
